Rumah Cermin Dan Jam Abadi
by KopiSore
Summary: Double Update! IM BACK PEOPLE! STILL ALIVE! OK! Misteri semakin banyak dan puzzle teka-teki baru sedikit yang sudah ditemukan. Singapura dan Brunei bertemu dengan Vietnam sementara Belanda bertemu dengan seseorang yang seharusnya sudah mati 100 tahun lalu! Filipina berusaha menolong keluarganya namun ia akhirnya malah terjebak dalam kesakitan dan bahaya!
1. Prolog

**Rumah Cermin Dan Jam Abadi**

 **Pair: Melayucest, ThaiViet, dan pair lain jika memungkinkan**

 **Rate : T dan semakin lama bakalan naik karena adegan pembunuhan? Uh?**

 **Disclaimer: …. Berapa kali harus dijelaskan kalau Hetalia milik Hidekaz Himaruya?! Vietnam dan Thailand milik Hidekaz tapi semua OC milik saya beserta ide cerita.**

 **Warning : Straight pair, kadang penggunaan human name, adegan yang menjurus ke hetaoni tapi ternyata bukan karena author yang ga kreatif memikirkan awal cerita. Kemungkinan akan ada chara yang mati. Typo dan kata-kata kasar yang kemungkinan akan keluar. Etc etc etc… maaf, author terlalu labil.**

 **Catatan:**

 **Male :**

 **Indonesia, Thailand, Brunei, Singapura, Myanmar, Kamboja.**

 **Female:**

 **Malaysia, Vietnam, Filipina, Laos, Timor.**

 **0-0-0-0**

 ** _Semua orang sudah memperingatkan kalau rumah bergaya eropa yang berdiri di tengah gunung itu berhantu._**

 ** _Rumah itu kosong dari jaman penjajahan… tak pernah ada yang berhasil kembali jika ada yang kesana untuk mengecek kebenaran rumor._**

 ** _Dan katanya, ketika masuk kesana kau akan disambut dengan jam tua yang tak pernah berhenti bergerak._**

 ** _Suara itu akan terdengar jelas ketika sang iblis mengambil nyawamu._**

 ** _Berdetak…_**

 ** _Tik… Tok..._**

 ** _Tik… Tok…_**

 ** _Tik—_**

 **0-0-0-0**

"Jadi… ini rumah yang dikatakan berhantu?"

"Terlihat biasa saja untukku _ana~_ "

"U-uh… Bisa kita pulang sekarang?"

"Tapi kak Laos… kita baru saja sampai."

"Huaah! Aku takuut! Kambojaaaa~!"

Laos mulai menangis sementara Timor, Vietnam dan Thailand hanya bisa ber- _sweetdrop_ ria. Mereka bertiga agak menyesal membawa Laos kedalam pencarian rumah berhantu untuk menghilangkan bosan. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Kamboja menitipkan wanita tersebut kepada Vietnam karena Kamboja sedang sibuk dengan urusan negaranya.

"Laos sayang… Itukan hanya rumor… Ayolah… Mana ada hantu di jaman sekarang." Vietnam mengelus rambut Laos, berusaha menenangkan personifikasi Negara tanpa laut tersebut.

"Hiks… Viet… Aku takut. Kita kan sudah menemukan rumahnya, kita pulang ya?" Ajak Laos di sela isakannya. Vietnam hanya mendengus pelan, tentu saja dia tak mau pulang, dia baru saja mendaki gunung untuk menemukan rumah yang dirumorkan berhantu! Jangan sampai usaha naik gunungnya sia-sia! Thailand dan Timor pun melakukan hal sama karena mereka juga tak mau tenaga mereka terbuang percuma.

"Aku mau ketemu Kambojaa!" Rengek Laos lagi dan memeluk Vietnam erat.

"Gini aja deh…" Vietnam melepaskan pelukan Laos dengan perlahan lalu menatap Laos dan tersenyum, "Kau tunggu disini sementara kami masuk kedalam. Cuma sebentar kok…" Bujuknya.

"Eeh…?!"

Vietnam sama sekali tak menggubris rasa panik Laos. Alih-alih, sang personifiikasi Negara krimson itu meninggalkan Laos dan menarik Thailand dan Timor leste kedalam rumah.

"Vieeet! Jangan tinggalkan aku sendiriaaan!" Jerit Laos ketakutan dan ikutan masuk kedalam rumah.

'Blam!'

 ** _Dan ketika kau masuk kesana_**

 ** _Kau akan disambut oleh suara detak jam abadi_**

 ** _Tik… Tok.._**

 ** _Tik… Tok—_**

"Kan sudah kubilang tunggu saja diluar."

"Aku takut diluar sendirian!"

Thailand menengahi kedua wanita tersebut dengan senyuman, "Sudah-sudah… sudah jauh-jauh kita kemari… coba lihat sekeliling _ana~_ " Laos dan Vietnam pun melihat ruangan disekitar mereka.

Dalam rumah tersebut ternyata tidak semengerikan yang diceritakan rumor. Tidak seperti rumah hantu kebanyakan, rumah itu terlihat terlalu bersih untuk rumah yang tak pernah ditinggali. Dinding rumah tersebut bercat putih dengan lantai berkeramik marmer berwarna krim. Berdebu memang tapi tetap tak menghilangkan eksistensi keindahan yang dimiliki rumah tersebut. Hal yang mungkin terlihat mengerikan dari rumah tersebut paling hanya terlihat kalau semua jendela yang terlihat dirumah itu dijeruji besi.

"Rumah ini ngga ada seram-seramnya…" Komentar Timor ketika memperhatikan sekeliling. Thailand mengangguk setuju. Laos pun mulai bernafas tenang karena ketakutannya menguap. Vietnam memicingkan matanya dan memperhatikan debu disekitar ruangan. "Bukannya rumah ini terlalu bersih untuk rumah tak berpenghuni?" Komentarnya curiga.

 _PRANG!_

"Gyaaa!" Laos memeluk Timor dengan erat sampai membuat gadis remaja tersebut kehabisan nafas. "Suara apa itu?" Pekiknya ketakutan.

"Tenanglah Laos…" Vietnam berusaha menenangkan Laos kebali. Ayolah… dia sudah lelah mendengar rengekan wanita cengeng itu. "Paling hanya tikus…"

"Coba kau periksa Viet… Supaya Laos lebih tenang. Setelah itu kita pulang _ana~_ " Usul Thailand. Vietnam memberikan pandangan -Kenapa-Aku- kepada Thailand namun akhirnya dia setuju juga.

Vietnam berjalan masuk kelorong disebelah kanan dimana suara pecahan tersebut terdengar. Ia melewati dua pintu sampai akhirnya ia sampai kedapur. Disana ia menemukan piring yang pecah.

'Mungkin ada tikus yang tak sengaja menyenggol piring ini sampai jatuh' Batinnya sambil memperhatikan pecahan piring tersebut. Sebenarnya dia sedikit bingung kenapa bisa ada piring diatas meja rumah yang sudah lama tak dihuni? Tapi untuk apa juga memikirkan sesuatu yang tak begitu penting? Vietnam pun akhirnya mengambil sepotong pecahan kaca dan berniat kembali bersama Thailand, Laos dan Timor.

 _BRAK!_

Suara bantingan atau mungkin pukulan terdengar cukup keras dari arah tepat dimana personifikasi Negara lain menunggu Vietnam. Vietnam nyaris berlari dengan segudang pertanyaan namun tak bisa dikarenakan asap yang entah darimana mengelilingi kaki kirinya dan membuatnya tak bisa berjalan. Asap itu seperti tali yang mengikat kaki kirinya.

"Gyaaa!"

Suara jeritan Laos!

Vietnam semakin panik dan berusaha melepaskan diri dari asap tersebut. Percuma, sekuat mungkin ia mengerahkan tenaganya tapi asap itu dengan kuat menahan kaki kirinya agar tak pergi menjauh.

 ** _'_** ** _Tak ada yang bisa pergi dari sini.'_**

Samar Vietnam mendengar kata tersebut. Berulang-ulang dan semakin lama semakin jelas. Keringat dingin mengucur dari kulit putihnya dan wajahnya pun memutih. Asap yang mengikat kakinya yang entah bagaimana bisa mengikat kakinya semakin lama menyebar. Lama-lama asap itu mengupul dan menggelap. Mata cokelat terang Vietnam melebar, terutama ketika sebuah tangan muncul dari asap tersebut, berusaha menariknya.

 ** _"_** ** _Tak ada yang bisa pergi dari sini."_**

"KYAAAA!" Vietnam menghentakan kakinya sekuat mungkin yang ia bisa. Tak diduga akhirnya asap yang mengikat kakinya terlepas. Dengan nafas memburu dan wajah yang pucat Vietnam berlari secepat mungkin menuju ruang pertama. Kosong, tak ada Thailand, Laos maupun Timor disana. Tidak ada yang menunggunya.

"THAILAND! LAOS! TIMOR!" Vietnam memanggil-manggil teman-temanya satu persatu berharap mendapatkan jawaban, sayang tak ada yang menjawab panggilanya tersebut. Merasa tak nyaman, Vietnam memperhatikan sekeliling yang ternyata sudah berubah kacau. Dinding putih yang bersih itu terlihat tergores disana-sini dan lantai keramiknya terdapat beberapa tetes darah. Tanpa pikir panjang Vietnam membuka pintu berusaha keluar, namun pintu kayu tersebut tak dapat dibuka sekeras apapun ia mendorong.

"Yang benar saja?!" Keringat dingin mengucur keluar membasahi kedua tangan juga wajahnya. Berbagai pertanyaan memenuhi kepalanya. Apa yang terjadi? Kemana Thailand dan lainnya? Asap apa yang mengikat kakinya tadi?! Dan tangan itu…! Vietnam langsung bersandar pada pintu dan perlahan-lahan tubuhnya merosot turun. Nafasnya memburu karena panik. Tidak… Lebih tepatnya takut. Wanita berambut hitam itu menghapus keringat dingin dikeningnya. Ia lalu menatap dirinya sendiri dari balik cermin besar yang entah kenapa digantung didekat pintu masuk. Penampilanya terlihat kacau dengan wajahnya yang pucat dan nafas yang memburu.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanyanya putus asa pada bayanganya sendiri dibalik cermin. Vietnam mendekatkan dirinya pada cermin besar tersebut untuk memperhatikan bayangan dirinya dengan lebih jelas. Bukan untuk melihat penampilanya saat ini yang kacau tapi untuk meyakinkan matanya sendiri. Entah bagaimana Vietnam merasa cermin itu tak memantulkan bayanganya dengan benar. Matanya yang cokelat terang terlihat sedikit berwarna ungu, baju hijau terangnya entah bagaimana terlihat berwarna hijau gelap. Mungkin karena pencahayaan? Entahlah… Vietnam sendiri tak yakin.

Tak mau mengambil pusing dengan bayanganya yang baginya aneh tersebut, Vietnam mulai memperhatikan sekeliling untuk mencari petunjuk tentang teman-temannya. Sunyi memenuhi ruangan sampai akhirnya suara desiran angin yang entah darimana mulai mengusik pendengar Vietnam.

Lama-lama desiran angin itu seperti berbicara padanya. Awalnya terdengar seperti gumaman tapi semakin lama semakin jelas.

 _"_ _Tak akan ada yang bisa keluar."_

 ** _"_** ** _Karena sang tuan rumah sudah menemukan kalian."_**

"Su-Suara apa itu?!" Tanya Vietnam panik lalu melihat sekitar, mencari asal suara.

"VIETNAM JAUHI CERMINYA!" Vietnam langsung berbalik dan menatap Laos yang ternyata berdiri sekitar lima meter dari posisinya. Laos menunjuk sesuatu dibelakang Vietnam dengan ekspresi ketakutan. Vietnam pun akhirnya berbalik dan melihat bayangan dirinya didalam cermin itu sudah berubah. Dan… Bayangan itu mulai keluar dan menggerakan tanganya untuk merangkul sang Negara Krimson.

 **"** ** _Kalian tak akan keluar…"_**

 **Apa detak sang jam abadi terdengar olehmu?**

 **0-0-0-0**

Malaysia sedang sibuk menyusun kertas berisi data hasil rapatnya. Disampingnya terlihat Filipina yang juga sibuk mengemas data rapatnya. Kedua wanita tersebut terlihat sangat sibuk sampai tak menyadari terdapat seorang personifikasi berkulit cokelat dengan rambut hitam ikal yang acak-acakan berjalan mendekati mereka berdua. Ia menepuk pundak Malaysia secara tiba-tiba, membuat Malaysia memekik kaget dan menghentikan kegiatanya.

"Indon Bodoh! Jangan mengagetkanku begitu dong!"

Yang dipanggil bodoh hanya mencueki saja omelan kesal Malaysia. "Kau lihat Timor kaga? Tumben dia bolos rapat. Udah handphonenya ngga diangkat." Tanyanya lalu menghisap rokoknya dalam-dalam.

Malaysia mengedipkan matanya dua kali, "Eh? Vietnam ngga bilang?" Tanyanya bingung.

"Heh? Bilang apaan?!"

"Di rapat Kemarin kan kau bercerita salah satu rumah berhantu disekitar rumahmu. Itu lho rumah yang berada diatas gunung itu. Vietnam merasa penasaran jadi dia mengajak Timor untuk menunjukan jalannya. Kupikir Vietnam sudah bercerita padamu."

Indonesia menepuk keningnya ketika mendengar penjelasan Malaysia. "Kenapa aku harus menceritakan rumor bodoh itu?" Gumamnya kesal lalu menatap jam tangannya, "Gimana kalau Timor kenapa-napa? Tempatnya kan terpencil!"

Indonesia lalu menggumamkan omelan, terus dan terus sampai membuat kedua personifikasi yang sedang sibuk itu merasa risih. Tak tahan, akhirnya Filipina angkat bicara, " _Kuya_ Nusa, kalau terlalu kahwatir kita pergi saja kesana untuk memeriksa. Aku temani deh~" Usulnya. Indonesia langsung terdiam dan menatap Filipina lekat.

"Serius?! Kalau begitu makasih!" Ucap Indonesia semangat lalu memeluk Filipina erat-erat.

"Apa sih yang ngga buat _Kuya_ Nusa?" Ujar Filipina dengan nada menggoda namun tak disadari oleh Indonesia sendiri. Ia lalu memberikan tatapan sinis pada Malaysia yang menatapnya dengan pandangan kesal dan wajah yang sedikit merona karena emosi.

"Ka-Kalau begitu aku juga ikut! Aku ada urusan penting dengan Vietnam!" Jerit Malaysia kesal. Indonesia langsung menatapnya dan melepaskan pelukannya pada Filipina. "Bagus juga, aku membutuhkan mobilmu. Mesinnya kuat kan?" Malaysia mengangguk cepat, "Memangnya seberapa jauh tempatnya sih?" Tanyanya penasaran. Indonesia langsung menatap jam tanganya, "Tiga jam 30 menit dari sini dan sekitar 30 menit mendaki gunung" Jelasnya santai.

"Kalau begitu aku harus ganti baju!" Jerit Malaysia dan Filipina bersamaan. Indonesia mengangguk.

"Jelas… Mana Mungkin menggunakan baju kantor keatas gunung? Kalau bisa sih pakai saja baju kalian dijaman perang" Ucap Indonesia santai lalu mematikan puntung rokoknya diasbak.

 **0-0-0-0**

 **Ini Prolog doang… lagi asik ngayal tiba-tiba ide cerita ini muncul begitu aja. Sedikit terinspirasi dengan hetaoni tapi alur ceritanya berbeda! Saya sangat mengucapkan terimakasih kepada Hayanime14 yang mau menjadi Beta Reader saya dan mau memperbaiki segala ke-typoan yang saya buat (Walau mungkin masih ada typo? tolong dimaklumi, Author ini rada rabun kalau masalah typo). Review?**

 **Oh, untuk catatan saja Kuya dalam bahasa Filipina berarti Abang. Lalu kenapa Filipina memanggil Indonesia Nusa? Ah... Kapan-kapan saya jelaskan :V #KetabokReaders**


	2. MaPhilIndo Join The Party

**A/N: Heh? Ga ada yang tertarik dengan cerita ini? Meh! Tetap aja aku lanjut! Entah kenapa enak aja nulis cerita ini! Hm… Boleh aku curcol? Ga boleh? Tetap aku tulis kok, bodo ah… AKHIRNYA UAS SELESAI JUGA! PARTY AT MY HOUSE!  
Sip, selesai. Maaf, ini ceritanya. #KayakAdaYangBacaAja.**

 **Warning: Typo, OOC dan OC! Cerita yang masih memusingkan karena belum masuk ke inti!**

 **0-0-0-0**

"Capeeeeee!"

"Aku Jugaaaaa!"

Lelah juga mendengarnya lama-lama. Sudah 15 menit lalu dua orang wanita yang ikut kedalam perjalanannya mencari adiknya itu mengeluh dan mengeluh. Iya sih, melelahkan menaiki gunung yang tinggi dan cukup curam, tapi bukan berarti mereka harus mengomel terus kan? Apalagi mengingat dirinya sama sekali tak memaksa kedua wanita itu untuk ikut kedalam perjalanannya.

"Kapan sampainya sih?!"

"Aku cape! Katanya 30 menit! Tapi gak sampai-sampai juga."

Ugh…

"Betisku sudah sakiiiit!"

"Hei _Indon_! Kau ini bisa menghitung jarak dan waktu tidak?! Ini sudah tiga—"

Ia memang terkenal dengan keramahan dan kesabarannya, namun untuk saat ini dia sudah tak kuat. Dia sendiri juga lelah! Apalagi kepalanya juga pusing memikirkan nasib adik perempuannya yang saat ini berada di rumah (Yang katanya) berhantu. Jangan ditambah lagi dengan omelan dan keluhan dong!

" _Indon_!"

"DIAM!"

Kesabaran Indonesia sudah sampai batasnya. Dengan suara keras ia membentak. Tentu, akhirnya Malaysia dan Filipina terdiam. Indonesia mengambil nafasnya dalam-dalam. Menenangkan diri. "Mungkin memang tak tepat 30 menit mendaki. Tapi perjalanan melelahkan ini tak akan sampai hingga satu jam. Kumohon, bersabarlah." Ucap Indonesia setelah tenang.

Malaysia terdiam sebentar. Lalu melihat tanda aman bahwa saudara serumpunnya itu sudah tenang. Malaysia mulai bertanya. Tentu dengan nada yang lebih 'menghormati', "Hei, apa benar rumah itu berhantu?"

Indonesia mengangkat kedua bahunya pertanda tak tahu. "Aku juga baru mendengar rumornya baru-baru ini, jadi aku sendiri tak begitu yakin." Jelasnya, Malaysia memutar kedua bola mata cokelat gelapnya. Dasar, padahal rumah sendiri tapi masa tidak tahu keadaan sekitar?! Batin wanita itu kesal. Tapi, wajar juga sih, rumah Indonesia itukan luasnya bukan main. Wajar kalau pria itu selalu tersesat dirumahnya atau bahkan tidak begitu mengetahui keadaan sekitar rumahnya. Apalagi dengan ingatan Indonesia yang payah dan otaknya itu, pikir Malaysia remeh.

Ketiga Negara yang dulu pernah membuat Konferendum bernama Maphilindo itu akhirnya berhenti berjalan setelah beberapa menit terakhir. Mata mereka bertiga membulat dan kepala mereka sedikit mendongak untuk dapat melihat rumah tempat tujuan mereka berada. Filipina bersiul kagum. "Wow, ternyata ada rumah seindah ini ditempat seperti ini ya?" Pujinya. Malaysia sendiri tak berkedip memandangi rumah tersebut, perlu diakui, rumah dihadapannya itu cantik walau terlihat tua dan tak terawat.

Sementara itu Indonesia menatap rumah bergaya Eropa itu dari atas hingga bawah. Kiri ke kanan. "Aneh…" Komentarnya, membuat Filipina dan Malaysia menoleh dari rumah tersebut dan menatapnya bingung.

"Aneh? Aneh kenapa _kuya_?"

Mata Indonesia masih terpaku pada rumah besar dengan tembok bata tersebut. "Aneh! Kalau rumah ini sudah dirumorkan berhantu, pastinya rumah ini tak dihuni selama bertahun-tahun! Melihat banyaknya tumbuhan merambat dan alang-alang disekitar rumah menunjukan kalau paling tidak rumah ini tak dihuni selama berpuluh-puluh tahun! Tapi kenapa aku tak merasakan aura aneh sama sekali?!" Jelasnya panjang lebar. "Aneh!" Tambahnya, memperkukuh pendapatnya tentang rumah dihadapannya itu.

"Aah! Kemampuanmu itu melemah! Makannya kau sama sekali tak merasakan apapun." Tangkas Malaysia cuek. Indonesia menatap Malaysia dengan kesal. Tentu karena ia menganggap ucapan Malaysia itu sebagai penghinaan. Kemampuannya tak pernah melemah! Kalau iya, kenapa dirinya masih bisa bermain kelereng dengan para Tuyul sebelum berangkat rapat? Atau mendengar curhatan Pocong yang sedang galau diputusin oleh Kuntilanak sebelum berangkat kesini?! Kemampuannya masih sangat kuat dan sempurna! Melebihi dukun terhebat manapun! Kalau mau bukti, dirinya akan menyantet Malaysia setelah mereka pulang dari sini. Pasti.

"Maksudku, kemampuanmu melemah karena kelelahan menaiki gunung! Jangan berpikir akan menyantetku Indonesia!" Jelas Malaysia sedikit ketakutan namun ia tutupi dengan ucapan ketus. Kesalahpahaman Indonesia lenyap.

"Hei! Kenapa kita masih diam saja? Ayo masuk! Timor dan yang lainnya pasti ada didalam!" Ucap Filipina mengubah suasana. "Aku tak sabar melihat kedalam!" Seru wanita berambut cokelat gelap itu. Ia Lalu memasuki rumah tersebut. Disusul oleh Malaysia dan terakhir Indonesia.

"Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja." Gumam Indonesia didepan pintu sebelum memasuki rumah tersebut.

 **Blam!**

 **0-0-0-0**

"Cantiknyaaaa!" Puji Filipina ketika berada didalam rumah tersebut. "Masa rumah seperti ini berhantu? Kosong sih, tapi kalau ditambah beberapa perabotan rumah dan dihias atau dicat ulang pasti jadi lebih bagus!" jelas wanita tersebut. Ia lalu mulai bergerak kesana kemari untuk memperhatikan setiap detil rumah, atau tepatnya ruang tengah dengan baik. Malaysia terlihat kesal dengan sikap Filipina yang kelihatannya terlalu terbawa suasana yang salah. "Hei! Kita kemari bukan untuk berwisata!" Ingatnya. Tapi Filipina sama sekali tak peduli dengan omelan wanita melayu tersebut. Ia malah makin masuk kedalam dunianya. Merasa tak dipedulikan, Malaysia menyerah dan akhirnya menikmati pemandangan ruang tengah tersebut. Indonesia dilain sisi hanya terdiam membelakangi pintu yang sudah tertutup. Perasaanya mengatakan ada sesuatu yang sangat janggal. Ia merasakan sebuah hawa yang begitu kuat bahkan untuk hantu sendiri. Pria berkulit cokelat itu merasa benar-benar tak nyaman atas perasaan aneh tersebut.

"TIMOR! VIETNAM!" Tiba-tiba Indonesia berteriak. Hal itu membuat kedua wanita yang sedang menikmati keadaan sekeliling tersentak kaget. Malaysia yang memang memiliki kesabaran yang pendek mengeram kesal.

"HEI! Kita bisa mencari mereka dengan menyusuri rumah ini! Simpan suaramu! Teriakanmu itu bisa membuatku tuli!" Malaysia membentak. Indonesia sama sekali tak terlihat senang dengan hal itu.

"OH! Maaf jika suara burukku membuat gendang telingamu pecah TUAN PUTRI!"

"HEI! AKU TAK BERNIAT MENCARI RIBUT! MAAF SAJA TEGURANKU MEMBUATMU MERASA TERSINGGUNG! AKU TAHU KAU TAKUT BODOH! TAPI BUKAN BERARTI KAU HARUS MELAMPIASKANNYA PADA—"

"Oh astaga Malaysia," Indonesia memotong dengan nada putus asa, "AKU SENDIRI TAK MAU MENCARI RIBUT! TAPI PERASAANKU MENYATAKAN KITA HARUS KELUAR DARI TEMPAT INI! SEGEREA!" Indonesia membentak. Wajahnya terlihat begitu panik. Malaysia terlihat terkejut dengan nada suara Indonesia yang tak biasanya sekeras itu padannya. Atau bahkan dengan wajah itu. Terakhir ia menunjukan wajah seperti itu saat perang dunia II dan itu sudah lama sekali. Filipina yang tadi asik dengan kegiatannya berhenti dan menatap kedua Negara yang sedang bersitegang. Indonesia akhirnya mengambil nafas dalam-dalam. "Maaf." Gumamnya pada Malaysia. Filipina yang merasa keadaan sudah aman kembali menikmati berbagai lukisan yang memang berdebu namun masih terlihat cukup baik dan menarik.

"Kalau kau memang takut—" Malaysia ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun sekali lagi dipotong oleh Indonesia. Malaysia merengut tapi membiarkan saja pria itu berbicara. Indonesia menunjuk pada sebuah cermin besar tepat disamping kirinya. "Apa kau tak sadar?" Tanyanya. Malaysia memperhatikan cermin tersebut. Cermin itu begitu menempel pada dinding disamping pintu, membuat kesan janggal. Untuk apa meletakan cermin disamping pintu? Dan lagi kenapa cermin itu pecah dan retak? Dan lagi, cairan kental berwarna merah apa yang berada di beberapa pecahan cermin dan bagian retakan kaca yang masih menempel pada _frame_ cermin tersebut?

"… Darah?" Simpul Malaysia sedikit ragu dan takut. Indonesia mengangguk

"Dan masih baru."

"Menur—"

"KYAAA!"

Sekali lagi Ucapan Malaysia terpotong oleh pekikan Filipina. Malaysia langsung berbalik untuk dapat menatap wanita itu dan membentaknya, namun sebuah asap hitam membuat lidahnya kelu dan matanya terbelalak. Asap hitam itu dengan cepat melingkari kaki Filipina dan menarik kaki jenjangnya hingga membuat Negara bekas jajahan Spanyol itu jatuh tersungkur.

"FILIPINAAAA!" Indonesia dapat menemukan suaranya. Dengan cepat ia menuju kepada wanita tersebut namun asap mencurigakan itu menarik Filipina kearah kanan dengan tenaga dan kecepatan yang luar biasa. Dengan sekuat tenaga Filipina berusaha menahan tubuhnya agar tak dibawa jauh. Kuku-kukunya yang panjang patah dan mengeluarkan darah karena berusaha menahan tarikan asap tersebut dengan mencakar lantai. Indonesia dan Malaysia mengejar Filipina. Namun sayang mereka berdua tak cukup cepat untuk mengejar. Filipina terus menjerit minta tolong.

 **"** **Apa kau mendengarnya?"**

Entah ilusi atau apa, Filipina mendengar asap itu berbicara. Suara itu terdengar begitu mengerikan. Sangat mengerikan hingga wanita itu menjerit makin keras. Dia berharap dengan begitu ia tak bisa mendengar suara mengerikan itu. Sayang usahanya merupakan sia-sia belaka.

 **"** **Tik."**

"A-Apa?"

Suara detik jam! Entah apa maksudnya, Filipina tak mengerti.

 **"** **Tok."**

"Apa Maksudnya?!" Filipina menangis, menangis ketakutan juga bertanya tak mengerti. Suara detik jam itu masih mengisi gendang telinganya.

 **"** **Dengar suara itu? Dengarkan baik-baik."**

Filipina menutup kedua telinganya dengan kedua tangannya. Jangan suara mengerikan itu lagi. Percuma, semakin kuat ia menutup telinganya, semakin kuat pula suara tersebut terdengar.

 **"** **Itu menghitung detik kematianmu~"**

"TI—"

"FILIPINA!"

Terlihat Vietnam, menangkap tangan Filipina dan menarik personifikasi Negara kepulauan itu sekuat tenaga. Filipina sama sekali tak mengetahui dari mana Vietnam datang. Filipina sendiri tak peduli. Sedetik kemudian, terlihat Thailand muncul dan memotong asap yang melingkar dikakinya dengan pedang tipis namun panjang. Asap itu mendesis lalu menghilang.

"Kau tak apa-apa?!" Vietnam menepuk pipi Filipina dengan panik. Filipina terpaku. Shock. Setelah beberapa kali tepukan, wanita dengan kulit sewarna dengan Spanyol itu berkedip dua kali. Sedetik kemudian, ia memeluk Vietnam dengan erat lalu menangis deras. Vietnam membalas pelukan Filipina dan bernafas lega. "Sudah-sudah… Kau aman." Hibur Vietnam sambil mengelus rambut panjang Filipina dengan lembut. Thailand sendiri tersenyum lega. Tak sampai beberapa detik, Indonesia dan Malaysia mendekati ketiga Negara tersebut. Wajah kedua Negara Melayu itu panik, nafas mereka juga terdengar begitu pendek. Padahal mereka tak berlari begitu jauh. Hanya melewati dua ruangan hingga sampai kesebuah… Eh… Dapur?

"Apa yang terjadi?!" Tanya Malaysia kepada kedua Negara IndoChina yang menyelamatkan Filipina. Indonesia tanpa basa-basi langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya dan bertumpu pada kedua lututnya. Berusaha melihat dengan jelas wanita yang dulu pernah menghabiskan waktu bersama dibawah naungan penjajahan Spanyol. Filipina menangis sesenggukan dipelukan Vietnam yang menatapnya dengan pedih. Pakaiannya yang ia kenakan untuk menaiki gunung terlihat sobek, tangannya dipenuhi dengan lecet serta darah, kulitnya sendiri terlihat lebam dan tergores disana-sini akibat gesekan dirinya dan lantai saat ditarik oleh asap barusan.

Indonesia menggertakan kedua giginya. Ia kesal. Kesal terhadap dirinya sendiri karena tak bisa menjaga Filipina dari serangan asap aneh itu. Andaikan perhatiannya tak teralihkan. Andaikan ia tak begitu memberikan seluruh perhatiannya pada cermin pecah itu. Andaikan ia bisa berlari lebih cepat. Andaikan—

"Jangan salahkan dirimu." Tegur Vietnam, seakan-akan bisa membaca pikiran Indonesia. " Asap itu memang cepat. Bersyukur saja Asap itu menarik Filipina kearah kami. Aku dan Thailand jadi bisa menangkap dia." Jelasnya. Thailand mengangguk setuju.

"Tak aman berbicara disini. Ayo ikut kami, _ana~_ " Ajak Thailand. Vietnam berusaha bangkit namun tak bisa karena tiap kali ia berusaha bangun, Filipina pasti akan makin menguatkan pelukannya dan mengeratkan tubuhnya. Membuat Vietnam kewalahan. Indonesia yang mengerti dengan keadaan mulai memposisikan tangannya agar bisa mengangkat wanita tersebut. "Biar aku saja." Tawarnya lalu menggendong Filipina dengan _bridal style_. Filipina langsung merangkul leher Indonesia dan melanjutkan tangisnya. Airmatanya sudah kering sebenarnya, namun rasa takut dalam dirinya tak bisa membuat Filipina berhenti menangis. Walau kering.

"Tunjukan tempatnya." Ucap Indonesia. Thailand berjalan kedepan lalu disusul oleh Vietnam. Indonesia berjalan mengikut kedua Negara IndoChina itu dari belakang sambil menggendong Filipina dan menggumamkan nada-nada lembut untuk membuat wanita itu tenang. Personifikasi Negara yang pernah dijajah karena rempah-rempahnya yang melimpah itu akhirnya lupa atas tujuan utamanya pergi kerumah bergaya eropa yang katanya berhantu ini.

Sementara itu dibarisan paling belakang terlihat Malaysia berwajah masam menatap Indonesia dari belakang.

 **0-0-0-0**

Ruangan yang dikatakan oleh Thailand aman berada dilantai dua. Pintu ruangan tersebut dapat langsung dilihat ketika menaiki tangga. Kelima Negara itu langsung masuk dan mengunci pintu ruangan yang terbuat dari kayu yang amat sangat tebal. Ruangan itu tidak kosong, terdapat seorang wanita berkulit kuning gading sedang duduk diatas kasur yang ada diruangan tersebut. Matanya membulat ketika melihat personifikasi Negara lain yang tak akan ia sangka akan ia temui dalam rumah ini. Ia bahkan lebih kaget ketika melihat Filipina yang terluka dan digendong oleh Indonesia. Indonesia sendiri langsung meletakan Filipina keatas kasur yang berada didalam ruangan tersebut. Negara dengan kulit berwarna moka itu memang sudah jatuh tertidur dalam gendongan Indonesia selama perjalanan.

"Asap itu?" Laos mendesis antara marah dan sedih. Indonesia mengangguk untuk menjawab pertanyaan Negara tanpa laut itu. Dengan cepat, Laos mengambil kotak P3K dari bawah kasur dan segera merawat luka-luka Filipina. Indonesia ingin bertanya dari mana wanita itu mendapatkan kotak P3K tapi memilih diam. Bukan saat yang tepat untuk bertanya pada sesuatu hal yang kecil disaat seperti ini.

"Sekarang jelaskan padaku, asap apa yang menyerang Filipina! Kalian lebih dulu berada di rumah sialan ini! Kalian pasti tahu sesuatu!" Malaysia memotong keheningan. Dengan nada ketus dan mata yang tajam ia berikan kepada dua Negara IndoChina yang berdiri membelakangi pintu. Kedua Negara itu, Thailand dan Vietnam sama sekali tak merasa keberatan dengan sikap kasar yang diberikan Malaysia kepada mereka. Mereka tahu kalau wanita melayu itu panik dan ketakutan, tapi ia menutup itu semua dengan sikap kasar dan angkuh. Tipikal sifat Negara yang pernah di didik Inggris. Karena mengerti, Thailand menjawab dengan nada yang begitu tenang. "Kami sendiri tak begitu mengerti, Malaysia," Thailand menjawab jujur, "Pertamakali yang diserang oleh asap itu adalah Vietnam. Lalu ia menyerang Laos saat ia berniat menyelamatkan Vietnam dari cermin aneh yang bisa mengeluarkan tangan dan mencoba memasukannya kedalam cermin. _"_

Indonesia yang juga mendengar penjelasan Thailand memfokuskan matanya pada personifikasi Negara gajah putih itu. "Cermin?" Tanyanya, "Maksudmu cermin pecah yang berada di samping pintu masuk itu?"

Thailand mengangguk lalu menambahkan, "Tangan yang keluar dari cermin itu tak mau melepaskan Vietnam, jadi aku memecahkanya dengan tinjuku." Thailand menunjukan kepalan tangannya yang terbalut oleh perban yang terdapat sedikit bercak darah segar. "Aku terluka." Ucapnya. Malaysia dan Indonesia langsung paham cermin yang pecah dan sedikit berlumuran darah disamping pintu masuk tersebut.

"Rumah ini aneh. Ada asap yang berusaha menarikmu, ada cermin yang bisa mengelurkan tangan…" Gumam Laos ketakutan. Vietnam mendengus lalu menambahkan ucapan Laos. "Bukan hanya itu! Aku sempat melihat bayanganku sendiri dalam cermin itu! Bayangan itu bukan diriku!"

"Maksudmu?" Satu alis Malaysia yang cukup tebal naik. Ia menatap Vietnam dengan penasaran. Vietnam dengan nada tinggi menjawab, "Bayanganku di cermin itu berbeda! Rambutku sedikit pudar! bajuku terlihat berwarna hijau tua! Dan mataku berwarna cokelat gelap dengan bias ungu! Ungu! Dan lagi, bayangan itu menyeringai! MENYERINGAI!"

"Tidakkah kau berpikir kalau pengelihatanmu salah? Maksudku, pengelihatan semua orang pasti akan kacau kalau—"

"Sudah kukatakan berkali-kali Thai! Aku benar-benar melihatnya! Kau pikir aku berkhayal?! Rumah ini memang sudah aneh!" Vietnam mengamuk. Thailand langsung terdiam. Indonesia memilih tidak mengatakan apapun. sementara Malaysia yang memang tak senang berdiam diri ditengah keadaan yang masih tidak jelas menatap seluruh Negara yang ada diruangan tersebut satu persatu, "Sekarang bagaimana?" Tanyanya, "Melihat kalian bertiga masih ada disini setelah mendapatkan serangan, berarti kalian tak bisa keluar dari sini kan?" Vietnam mengangguk. "Seperti perangkap tikus. Hanya bisa masuk dan tak bisa keluar." Desisnya putus asa.

"Yang benar saja! Ini bukan film! Pasti ada jalan keluarnya!" Malaysia menjerit kesal. Vietnam menatap Malaysia dengan sinis dan mematahkan semangat positif dari Negara jiran tersebut, "Kami sudah mencoba mencari jalan keluar. Percuma Malaysia, tak ada sama sekali! Semua jendela dijeruji besi dan pintu keluar hanya satu! Apa yang kau inginkan dari—"

"Hei… Dimana Timor?" Indonesia memotong penjelasan Vietnam. Mata Indonesia menelusuri ruangan. Pantas saja dari tadi dirinya merasa janggal. Alasannya untuk datang kerumah berhantu ini dari tadi tidak kelihatan. Bukankah adik perempuannya itu bersama mereka? Kemana dia?

Wajah Laos, Vietnam dan Thailand langsung berubah pucat. Bergantian, mereka bertiga melirik satu sama lain, seakan-akan menimpakan kesalahan pada salah satu diantara mereka. Akhirnya Thailand angkat bicara setelah mendapat tatapan tajam dari Vietnam dan memelas dari Laos. "Indonesia, sebelum aku menjelaskan dimana Timor, kau harus berjanji untuk tetap bersikap tenang."

"Tenang? Aku sudah tenang dari tadi! Kemana Timor?" Indonesia memang mengatakan dirinya sudah tenang. Tapi nada bicarannya jelas terdengar panik. Thailand sekali lagi mengulang permintaanya.

"Kau harus tenang Indonesia."

"Cukup sudah! Apa yang terjadi pada adikku?!"

Aura ruangan langsung merasa mencekam. Thailand sama sekali tak memiliki pilihan lain. Cepat atau lambat, Indonesia memang harus tahu apa yang terjadi pada Timor Leste.

"Dia menghilang."

Aura ruangan langsung memburuk. Senyum Thailand yang khas hilang. Vietnam tak berani menatap Indonesia. Laos berpura-pura sibuk mengurusi luka Filipina dan Malaysia memilih duduk dikursi dipojok ruangan bersebrangan dengan Indonesia yang mulai berjalan santai dari kasur ke posisi Thailand. Semua orang tahu kalau keadaan akan bertambah buruk. Dan semua orang tahu Thailand berada diambang batas hidup dan mati.

"Jangan bercanda Thailand… Itu tidak lucu." Indonesia sekarang berdiri tepat dihadapan Thailand. Thailand sendiri dengan gugup dan berkeringat dingin berusaha menenangkan Indonesia. "Ku-Kumohon Indonesia… Tenangkan dirimu…" Pintanya. Sayang Indonesia sama sekali tak mendengarkan permintaan tersebut. Alih-alih, Indonesia malah mencengkram kerah baju Thailand dan mulai berteriak. " TENANG?! BAGAIMANA BISA TENANG JIKA ADIK PEREMPUANKU HILANG DIRUMAH MENGERIKAN INI?! DAN LAGI KENAPA KALIAN HARUS MEMBAWA GADIS KECIL KEMARI HAH?!"

"INDONESIA!" Vietnam membentak. Tapi itu hanya untuk menyadarkan Negara kepulauan terbesar didunia itu. Usahannya berhasil. Indonesia terlihat sedikit tersentak dan melepaskan cengkraman tangannya dari kerah baju Thailand. Ia menununduk dan mengambil nafas dalam-dalam beberapa kali. Akhirnya nafasnya menjadi teratur.

"Maaf…" Indonesia berbisik, namun cukup keras untuk dapat didengar oleh Thailand dan yang lain. Thailand merapikan sebentar kerah bajunnya lalu menepuk pundak Indonesia pelan. "Tidak apa. Wajar kalau kau panik. Aku, Vietnam dan Laos harusnya juga meminta maaf padamu. Salah kami juga membawa gadis itu kemari, _ana~_ " Thailand tersenyum tipis, penuh penyesalan.

"Bukan itu yang benar-benar membuatku panik sebenarnya," Mata hitam Indonesia menjalar menelusuri tiap detil ruangan lalu menatap Thailand dengan pandangan tak yakin, "Rumor menyatakan kalau rumah ini berhantu, tapi aku sama sekali tak merasakan hawa hantu atau hal mistis sama sekali. Lalu, asap itu sama sekali tak menguarkan aura." Indonesia terlihat resah, "Aku takut kalau yang kita hadapi ini bukan suatu hal yang kita mengerti. Aku takut kita sedang menghadapi sesuatu yang lebih berbahaya. Bahkan lebih berbahaya dari perang."

Thailand menepuk pundak Indonesia untuk membuat pria berambut hitam dihadapannya itu tenang. "Tenang saja! Walau kita memang menghadapi sesuatu yang berbahaya, kita tak akan mati! Ingat! Kita ini Negara, _ana~_ " Thailand menghibur sambil tersenyum lepas. Sayang hiburannya tak membuat Indonesia tenang sama sekali. Sebaliknya, ia malah semakin risih.

"Itu yang kumaksud Thai, entah kenapa aku merasa bahwa status personifikasi Negara itu tak ber—"

 **BRAK!**

Ucapan Indonesia terpotong. Dirinya dan seluruh personifikasi Negara yang ada diruangan tersebut tersentak kaget. Mata mereka semua menatap pintu ruangan dengan pandangan nanar. Ada seseorang atau sesuatu menggedor pintu atau bahkan mungkin melempar entah apa kearah pintu tersebut. Gedoran itu awalnya hanya sekali-sekali, namun semakin lama semakin cepat dan beruntun serta keras. Indonesia, Vietnam dan Thailand yang memang berdiri paling dekat dengan pintu langsung menjauh dua langkah dari pintu tersebut.

"Asap itu tak mungkin bisa menggedor pintu sekeras itu." Thailad mulai berbisik. Wajahnya yang terlihat damai mulai terlihat ketakutan. Vietnam dan Indonesia mengangguk setuju.

"Yang pasti itu bukan hantu. Aku sama sekali tak dapat merasakan aura hantu sama sekali. Sialan! Aku bahkan tidak merasakan aura apapun dirumah ini!" Indonesia berbisik kesal.

"Aku sebenarnya tak menyukai takhayul, tapi melihat asap aneh itu meyerang Filipina, kuputuskan diluar sana adalah monster!" Putus Vietnam, berbisik juga.

Gedoran dipintu semakin menjadi-jadi. Bahkan pintu kayu yang tebal itu mulai tak sanggup menahan entah apa diluar sana.

Thailand langsung menatap Indonesia. "Kau punya senjata?" Tanyanya, Indonesia menggeleng. "Semua persiapan yang kubawa ada didalam ranselku. Ranselku sekarang berada dilantai satu karena aku melepaskannya untuk mengejar Filipina yang ditangkap asap itu." Jelas Indonesia. Thailand langsung terlihat muram dan menatap Vietnam dengan pandangan keraguan. Melihat tingkah Thailand membuat Indonesia mengerti apa yang sebenarnya ingin dilakukan oleh pria berkacamata itu.

"Kau lupa aku bisa bela diri? Walau memang penggunaan jarak serang yang dekat dan berbahaya. Dengan kemampuanku ditambah kemampuan pedangmu, kita bisa menang." Ucap Indonesia. Thailand sempat terlihat ragu namun melihat pintu yang sudah terlihat lemah, mau tak mau Thailand setuju. Dia langsung menatap Vietnam, "Aku dan Indonesia akan keluar. Kalian berempat jangan kemana-mana." Thailand memperingatkan. Mata semua wanita yang berada di ruangan tersebut membulat.

"Jangan bercanda! Hanya membiarkan kalian berdua dengan tujuan menyerang monster diluar sana?! Aku ikut!" Vietnam berusaha masuk kedalam tim, namun Thailand menggeleng. Seorang wanita tak boleh terluka. Tidak selama masih ada pria yang bisa melindungi mereka. Terutama Vietnam, tidak disaat dirinya masih bisa berdiri.

"Kalau kau kenapa-kenapa, siapa yang akan melindungi mereka?" Tanya Thailand sambil menunjuk Malaysia, Laos dan Filipina lewat tatapan matanya. Vietnam terdiam.

"Hei! Aku juga bisa mem—"

"Orang idiot sepertimu hanya bisa menyusahkan saja." Indonesia memotong ucapan Malaysia. Wanita dengan rambut hitam sepanjang punggung itu langsung menatap Indonesia dengan dingin dan kesal. Indonesia tertawa, namun terdengar hambar. Malaysia sungguh tak senang dengan tawa hambar itu. Ia mendengus.

"Indon…"

"Jangan Malaysia. Aku tak mau bagian dari Maphilindo terluka kembali. Aku merupakan satu-satunya pria dalam konferendum itu kan? Aku punya kewajiban melindung kalian berdua. Yang pertama aku gagal, tapi aku masih punya kesempatan memperbaikinya." Jelas Indonesia. Malaysia tertegun. Ia benci menjadi tidak berguna dan ia benci jika Indonesia mulai berkata benar dengan wajah serius. Itu membuatnya tak bisa mengatakan apapun untuk melawan Negara yang merupakan saudara serumpunnya. Indonesia lalu menatap Thailand dengan pandangan lurus. Thailand sendiri mulai menggenggam erat pedangnya dan gagang pintu.

"Menjauhlah." Perintah Thailand pada Vietnam. Ucapannya yang selalu terdengar manis itu menghilang. Vietnam dengan berat hati mundur menjauh dari pintu. Thailand menatap Indonesia.

"Siap?"

Indonesia mengangguk.

Thailand dengan cepat membuka pintu selebar tubuhnya dan keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Indonesia langsung menyusulnya. Pintu itu langsung ditutup kembali. Vietnam dengan cepat langsung mengunci pintu itu rapat. Wanita berkuncir satu itu hanya berdiam ditempatnya. Kepalanya bersandar pada pintu. Wajahnya sudah menunjukan keputusasaan.

"Kembalilah dengan selamat."

Sekarang Vietnam hanya bisa berharap. Sekarang mereka semua hanya bisa berharap. Pintu tebal itu menghalang segala hal diluar ruangan, bahkan suara.

Thailand maupun Indonesia tak bisa mendengar permintaan Vietnam yang putus asa itu.

 **0-0-0-0**

 **A/N: Sebenarnya aku menulis chapter ini dengan senyuman kebahagiaan. Gimana enggak?! Rapot sudah dibagikan dan aku masuk 3 besar?! WOW! Padahal selama 1 semester ini aku gak pernah belajar dan kerjanya berkelahi dengan cowok-cowok dan nulis FF! Entah kenapa bisa masuk 3 besar! Mungkin gurunya sedang khilaf?! Ah!**

 **Anyway, jika ada yang bingung kenapa Thailand kadang berhenti menambahkan kata 'ana~' dalam ucapannya itu berarti Thailand sedang berbicara serius atau ketakutan. Aku sama sekali tak bisa menganggap Thailand berbicara serius jika dia selalu mengatakan kata 'ana~' yang begitu manis! Begitulah.**

 **Sampai bertemu di chapter berikutnya, Ciao~**


	3. Little Fight And Little Girl

**Chap.2**

 **A/N: Awww! Baik banget ada yang review! Dan aku juga berterimakasih pada semua yang baca/favourite/follow/review! you're my ectasy! Here! The next chapter! Happy reading #Wink**

 **Warning: Typo, OOC dan OC! Cerita yang masih memusingkan karena belum masuk ke inti!**

 **0-0-0-0**

Mata Thailand dan Indonesia membulat. Dengan tatapan tidak percaya mereka menatap 'sesuatu' yang terus menggedor atau bahkan mungkin mendobrak pintu yang mereka berdua belakangi saat ini. 'sesuatu' itu ternyata merupakan 'seseorang'.

Dan seseorang itu bukanlah orang biasa.

Itu Kamboja!

"Kamboja?! Kau juga kemari?! Astaga! Apa kau mencari Laos? Kau tak perlu menggedor pintu seperti itu! kau membuat kami takut!" Indonesia bernafas lega. Namun Thailand menatap pria yang diam dihadapannya dengan tajam.

Bagi Thailand, pria yang ada dihadapannya bukanlah Kamboja. Semua ciri-ciri fisiknya sama. Semua identik! Tapi matanya… Matanya yang berwarna cokelat terang itu kali ini berwarna cokelat gelap dan memberikan bias ungu. Dan lagi… untuk apa Kamboja membawa tombak jaman perangnya kemari? Pria itu tak pernah membawa tombak kemana-mana setelah jaman perang dan tombak yang di pegangnya kali ini bukanlah tombak yang ia biasa bawa. Tombak yang biasa Kamboja bawa itu terbuat dari emas dan yang kali ini ia membawa tombak besi. Thailand sendiri tak pernah melihat Kamboja memiliki tombak itu. Merasa janggal, Thailand mempererat genggaman pada pedangnya.

Karena Kamboja memberikan tatapan hampa pada kedua Negara pendiri ASEAN itu dan tak menjawab pertanyaan kahwatir salah satu dari mereka berdua, Indonesia bertanya lagi, "Hei, kau tak apa-apa kan? Apa kau diserang oleh asap misterius itu hingga shok?"

Kamboja lagi-lagi tak menjawab. Tatapanya masih sama. Hampa. Genggaman Thailand makin erat sementara Indonesia merasa kesal karena dicueki. Indonesia… Apa ia bodoh atau terlalu cuek hingga tak menyadari kalau pria dihadapanya berlaku aneh dan tak semestinya?

"Hei Kam—"

 **SRAT!**

Tanpa alasan yang jelas juga tiba-tiba, Kamboja menyerang Indonesia dengan tombaknya. Indonesia yang tak siap dan tak mengira kalau Negara dihadapanya itu akan menyerangnya mendapat luka panjang vertikal di pipi kanannya.

Indonesia langsung mundur selangkah. Reflek, tangannya menyentuh luka yang baru ia dapatkan dan sudah mengalirkan darah segar. Indonesia terdiam karena shok sementara Thailand malah maju dan menyerang Kamboja dengan pedangnya. Pria berkacamata itu mengayun pedangnya secara melintang disekitar perut Kamboja, berencana membelah Negara bernama bunga itu menjadi dua. Namun Kamboja mundur selangkah dan menangkis serangan Thailand dengan batang tombaknya. Tak tahu serangan cepat dan penuh tenaga itu dapat ditangkis, pedang Thailand nyaris lepas dari tangannya. Thailand kembali menggenggam pegangan pedangnya dengan erat dan kembali menyerang Kamboja. Kali ini Thailand mengincar leher Kamboja dan melakukan gerakan menusuk. Kamboja merespon cepat dengan menghindar kesamping. Melihat celah, dengan cepat dirinya menghantamkan ujung tombaknya tepat diulu hati Thailand. Membuat pria dengan rambut jabrik hitam itu menunduk dan merintih pelan menahan sakit.

"Kenapa? Sakit?" Sebuah senyum menyeringai diberikan Kamboja pada Thailand yang sedang berjongkok dan menekan ulu hatinya dengan tangannya. Hanya hantaman kecil sebenarnya, tapi kenapa bisa membuat rasa sakit seperti itu? Dirinya itu Negara, walau memang tak pernah dijajah, Thailand juga sering merasakan sakit karena perang atau masalah kenegaraan yang kacau. Bukan karena hantaman ujung pegangan yang tumpul! Apa yang salah?!

Indonesia langsung bangkit dari shoknya dan mulai maju menyerang Kamboja dengan tangan kosong. Sebuah kepalan tangan kanan menuju wajah Kamboja dengan cepat. Sayang reflek Kamboja sendiri jauh lebih cepat. Ia terus menghindar pada seluruh serangan yang Indonesia berikan padanya. Dari tinjuan hingga tendangan, tak ada yang berhasil masuk.

"Sialan! Apa yang terjadi padamu?!" Indonesia bertanya ditengah-tengah serangannya. Kali ini tangan kirinya menuju tepat ditengah wajah Kamboja. Dengan seluruh tenaga dan kecepatan yang tersisa dan ia bisa, Indonesia menyerang.

 **BHUAK!**

Kamboja menahan tangan kiri Indonesia dengan Tangannya sendiri. Ia menyeringai, menunjukan kalau sama sekali tak ada rasa sakit yang ia dapatkan dari lawannya. Ia lalu tertawa dan melompat ketika Thailand sudah bangkit berdiri dan menyerang kakinya dengan pedang. Ia lalu mundur selangkah dan menyerang Indonesia dengan tombaknya. Indonesia menghindar dan Thailand mendapat celah atas kecerobohan Kamboja yang menyerang Indonesia. Pria dengan luka jahitan dileher itu membuka celah kematiannya sendiri. Thailand tak membuang-buang kesempatan itu, Ia menebaskan pedangnya secara horizontal kearah perut Kamboja.

 **CRASH!**

Kena telak! Tubuh Kamboja terbelah.

Namun tak ada darah, tak ada organ yang keluar. Semua hanya ada asap. Asap hitam. Kamboja sendiri menyeringai ketika melihat tubuhnya sendiri terbelah menjadi dua. Ia menyeringai bagai seekor hyena yang selesai bermain dengan korbannya. "Kupikir kalian harus melihat 'sesuatu' di ujung lorong." Ucapnya santai lalu hilang bersama asap.

Indonesia dan Thailand langsung berbalik kearah kanan. Diujung lorong terlihat seorang pria berambut hitam sedikit keabuan duduk dilantai dengan tubuh bagian atasnya bersandar dengan dinding. Cairan kental berwarna merah menggenang di lantai dekat tubuhnya. Dinding putih yang ia gunakan untuk bersandar sudah berwarna merah karena terkena tubuhnya yang memiliki luka terbuka. Nafasnya sudah terlihat amat pelan. Matanya setengah terbuka. Ikat kepala cokelat yang selalu menemani kepalanya sudah bercampur dengan darah. Bajunya penuh sobekan, begitu pula wajah dan tubuhnya.

"Thai… Indo…" Dengan susah payah dan nafas hampit putus, pria itu memanggil kedua personifikasi Negara yang kira-kira berada 10 meter dari posisinya.

Mata Indonesia dan Thailand melebar kembali. Lalu dengan tenaga yang tersisa, mereka berdua berlari kearah pria yang sudah sekarat itu sambil berteriak panik memanggil namanya.

"MYANMAR!"

 **0-0-0-0**

 ** _Im…_**

 ** _Or…_**

 ** _Tim…_**

 ** _Timor…_**

"TIMOR!"

"AH!"

Timor bangkit dari tidurnya dan mengerjapkan kedua matanya dengan cepat. Seorang pria dengan rambut berwarna hitam keabuan dengan bekas luka jahitan sepanjang 5 cm di lehernya langsung ditangkap oleh mata sang gadis remaja itu. Mata hitamnya langsung melebar ketika menyadari pria yang membangunkanya dari entah tidur atau pingsan yang entah sudah berapa lama.

"Bang Kamboja!" Timor memekik. Ia lalu menyadari dimana ia berada setelah memperhatikan sekeliling. Dirinya sudah berada ditempat asing yang ia sendir tak tahu ada. "Kita dimana? Kenapa kita disini? Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa bang Kamboja bisa disini?! Maksudku, bisa berada di rumah hantu ini?! Eh? Kita masih dirumah berhantu diatas gunung kan?!" Timor bertanya bertubi-tubi tanpa titik jeda. Kamboja sempat **_sweetdrop_** karenanya.

"Aku hanya bisa menjawab beberapa dari pertanyaanmu Tim," Ucap kamboja tenang, "Kita dimana? Melihat sekeliling kurasa kita berada di perpustakaan. Kenapa kita disini dan apa yang terjadi? Aku sendiri belum yakin. Lalu kenapa aku bisa disini dan apakah kita masih dirumah hantu? Kurasa, aku sudah sampai disini lebih dulu bersama Myanmar dan Ya, Kita masih di rumah berhantu." Jelas Kamboja, "Kau kemari dengan siapa?"

"Bang Thailand kak Vietnam dan kak Laos."

"Laos ikut?!"

Timor mengangguk. Wajah Kamboja terihat tidak senang.

"Kau sekarang tidak punya alasan hidup kan?"

Timor menoleh keasal suara. Terlihat seorang pria berambut sedikit panjang berwarna hitam keabuan yang ia ikat menjadi satu berdiri dipojok ruang. Timor Leste mengenal pria itu. ia ingin memanggil agar pria itu mendekat namun lidahnya tiba-tiba menjadi kelu ketika ia sadar kalau pria itu bukanlah pria yang ia kenal. Pria itu menyeringai melihat sikap Timor Leste lalu kembali menatap Kamboja.

"Kenapa kau tak mati saja? Kan sia-sia saja kau masih ada disini." Ejek pria itu. Kamboja hanya diam. Tanganya mengepal kuat untuk menahan amarahnya yang memuncak.

Timor menatap Kamboja dengan wajah kebingungan dan sedikit takut. "Kenapa bang Myanmar berkata seperti itu?" Tanyanya lalu merangkul lengan Kamboja erat. Kamboja mendesis.

"Itu bukan Myanmar, Timor, itu hanya cermin."

 **0-0-0-0**

"Tak ada yang pernah keluar dari sini lho~"

 **Tik…**

 **Tok…**

"Waktu sudah berputar kembali."

 **Tik…**

 **Tok…**

Sebuah jam antik besar dengan bandul emas berdetak kembali setelah sekian lama. Tanpa alasan yang tak diketahui, 9 dari ke-12 angka jam berwarna merah darah darah sementara sisanya berwarna hitam tinta. Sementara itu, terlihat seseorang duduk disebuah kursi goyang tua, menghadap kearah jam besar tersebut. Wajahnya tak terlihat didalam kegelapan. Orang itu mengadahkan kepalanya sedikit agar dapat menatap jarum jam dengan jelas dan menikmati bunyi detik dari jam tersebut. Bagai mendengar sebuah lagu favorit lama yang akhirnya diputar oleh radio kembali.

"Tinggal tiga lagi…"

 **Tik…**

"Larilah, larilah jika kalian bisa menghindar dari waktu."

 **Tok…**

"Waktu kematian."

Setelah kalimat terakhir ia tersenyum bahagia.

 **0-0-0-0**

 **A/N: This chapter was kinda short, yeah I know and I'm feel bad! Chapter bagian ini agak sulit ditulis dan lagi aku ga pernah nulis adegan perkelahian jadi maaf kalau pertarungan antara Indonesia-Kamboja-Thailand itu rada kacau. Jadi apa ada yang mau bertanya akan ada gore dicerita ini? TENTU ADA MUAHAHAHAHA (Tapi Nanti). Temanku (yang sama sekali tak tahu Hetalia namun membaca cerita ini) sempat kebingungan dengan gender Thailand dan inilah yang terjadi :**

 **Teman : Tunggu… Thailand itu cowok?!  
Fai : (Ngangguk) Lho… emang ga kelihatan?!  
Teman: (Heboh) Dengan sikap manis dan terus tersenyum plus kata 'ana~' di tiap kata! Membuat kesan manis! Kupikir dia cewek!  
Fai : (Diem bentar. Mikir) Ehm… Kau tahukan Negara mana yang punya koleksi cowok yang lebih cantik dari cewe?  
Teman : (Diem bentar lalu tertawa heboh.)**

 **Ngerti ngga? Kalau ngga yang gapapa, ga penting lagian #Lol**

 **Ehem… Mungkin masih memusingkan? Aku aja yang nulis pusing, tapi tenang, jika masih pusing dan penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi dengan rumah tersebut dan siapa orang yang berkata psycho didalam chapter ini silahkan bersabar dan menunggu chapter selanjutnya! Dan MAAF! chapter selanjutnya mungkin bakalan update di bulan januari 2016! Karena selama natal aku sama sekali ga bisa nulis karena sibuk open house! Maaf semuanya!**

 **CIAO~**


	4. Not In This House

**A/N: UPDATE HERE! Apa kabar?Baik? Kangen sama Fai? Hah? kangen sama ceritanya doang? Ok biarlah diriku pundung dipojokan dulu**

 **Warning: Typo, OOC dan OC! Cerita yang masih memusingkan karena belum masuk ke inti! Oh… aku memang suka menulis cerita dengan alur lambat!**

 **Disclaimer: Hetalia-Hidekaz Himaruya**

 **0-0-0-0**

"Ah… Ternyata kau belum sadar ya?" Myanmar, atau bagi Kamboja adalah cermin berucap remeh. Timor kebingungan.

"Belum sadar? Belum sadar bagaimana?"

Myanmar menyeringai, menampakan gigi taringnya yang tajam. "Aku bukan **'Myanmar'** yang kau kenal gadis kecil. Sesuai perkataan orang bodoh yang terlalu peduli pada adiknya itu," Myanmar melirik Kamboja dengan tatapan menyebalkan, "Aku hanyalah pantulan!" Ia lalu tertawa melihat wajah Timor yang begitu ketakutan dan menatap Kamboja, meminta penjelasan lebih terperinci.

"Bang Kamboja…"

"Lebih jelasnya, dia adalah pantulan keburukan dari Myanmar."

Wajah Kamboja terlihat begitu frustasi. Pikirannya sudah tak lurus lagi. Mengetahui adik perempuanya ternyata berada di rumah ini yang berarti wanita itu dalam bahaya besar membuat Kamboja tak bisa berpikir dengan baik dan menjelaskan pada Timor dengan lebih terperinci. Laos di rumah ini kan? Apakah masih ada harapan Kamboja untuk hidup? Baginya semua sudah tamat.

Myanmar masih terkekeh melihat Kamboja dan Timor yang sudah tak berdaya. Lama-lama seringai dan kekehannya membias karena bosan. Lalu dengan tatapan tak tertarik, ia melihat Kamboja yang duduk menunduk tak berdaya.

"Aku ingin sekali membunuhmu. Tapi itu semua tak ada untungnya untukku."

Setelah kata itu, tubuh Myanmar berubah menjadi asap hitam dan hilang dari pandangan.

 **0-0-0-0**

"Myanmar, kau tidak apa-apa? **_ana~_** "

Myanmar mengangguk untuk menjawab pertanyaan Thailand.

Tubuh Myanmar sekarang sudah dipenuhi dengan perban. Darah dan lukanya sudah dibersihkan oleh Laos dengan kotak P3K yang ia temukan diruang aman itu. Sekarang Myanmar sedang terbaring lemah di satu-satunya kasur didalam ruangan. Filipina yang sudah sadar dari tidur shoknya itu tentu langsung memberikan tempat pada Negara yang sudah terluka parah tersebut. para personifikasi Negara yang ada langsung mengerumuni Myanmar dan merasa kahwatir dengan keadaan personifikasi Negara yang terlihat dalam keadaan penuh luka dan nyaris mati itu.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu Myanmar?" Tanya Laos dengan suara pelan. Personifikasi yang ada menatap Myanmar dengan penuh rasa penasaran. Myanmar dengan susah payah membuka mulutnya. Dengan cepat rasa sakit menjalar disekitar rahang dan bibirnya, membuat sang personifikasi Negara paling utara dalam ASEAN itu mengundurkan niatnya membalas pertanyaan Laos. Mengerti bahwa Myanmar kesakitan, Laos mengelus tangan pria itu dengan lembut dan tersenyum tipis. "Tak apa-apa, jangan dipaksa." Hiburnya.

"Bagaimana bisa Myanmar jadi begini? Dia Negara! Dan yang kutahu, Negara tak bisa terluka parah seperti ini kecuali kau sedang berperang dengan Negara lain!" Malaysia memekik tak percaya. Matanya menatap Negara yang sedang terluka itu lalu dengan cepat beralih pada Indonesia yang terus merintih pelan ketika luka wajahnya sedang dibersihkan oleh Filipina dengan saputangan yang dibasahi air mineral. Entah mungkin karena panik atau tak tahan dengan tekanan yang ada, wanita melayu itu membentak pada Indonesia, "Berhentilah merengek! Astaga! Itu hanya luka kecil! Kau itu negara!"

Yang dibentak diam saja, begitu pula dengan yang lain. Semua orang tahu kenapa Malaysia bersikap sekasar itu disaat seperti ini. Wanita itu ketakutan. Jelas. Namun hal itu tak dapat menghentikan tatapan cukup tajam dari personifikasi yang ada disana. Bahkan Laos yang biasanya bersikap manis pun memberikan tatapan paling tajam pada Malaysia. Myanmar yang tak tahan dengan suasana sunyi dan mencekam yang ada, terpaksa membuka mulut.

"Sekarang kita bukan Negara."

Semua Negara langsung kembali menatap Myanmar. Kali ini dengan tatapan kebingungan. Bukan prihatin seperti awal. Myanmar ingin menjelaskan ucapannya dengan lebih terperinci. Namun, tiap kali ia berusaha bersuara, rasa perih langsung menjalar rahangnya dan dia dapat merasakan besi berkarat di tenggorokannya. Akhirnya, ia hanya bisa menatap Laos dengan sesal.

"Oh astaga! Tak adakah yang membawa alat tulis atau sejenisnya?!" Tanya Laos dengan nada kesal dan cukup tinggi. Semua personifikasi yang ada sedikit kaget. Laos tak pernah terdengar mengeluarkan nada tinggi atau kesal, bahkan saat dirinya dijajah Prancis. Sebagaimana sekelilingnya bersikap berisik atau mengganggunya, Laos hanya akan tersenyum dan bersikap sopan. Namun kali ini dia mengeram karena Myanmar kesakitan ketika mencoba berbicara untuk menenangkan yang lain?! Wow!

Cepat, Filipina membuka tas ransel yang ia gendong dari tadi, mengeluarkan sebuah pena serta buku catatan kecil. Ia langsung memberikanya pada Myanmar tanpa banyak bicara. Kemungkinan wanita itu masih kaget (atau takut) dengan perubahan sikap Laos yang diluar dugaan. Myanmar menerima pemberian Filipina dan mulai menulis. Sebenarnya, tangan kanannya terasa sedikit sakit ketika mencoba menggenggam pena hitam tersebut. Namun ia tetap memaksakan tangannya untuk dapat menulis dan menjelaskan situasi yang ia tahu tentang rumah misterius yang mereka datangi itu. setelah selesai, ia memberikan hasil tulisannya pada Laos yang akhirnya membaca isi buku catatan itu dengan suara yang cukup untuk dapat didengar oleh personifikasi yang ada.

"Tidak ada harapan. Disini kita hanya manusia biasa. Sebentar lagi aku akan mati dan kalian juga."

Ruangan yang memang sudah sunyi menjadi makin sunyi dengan aura mencekam dan kelam yang bertambah setelah Laos selesai membaca isi tulisan Myanmar. Myanmar menunduk, tak berani menatap Negara-negara yang menatapnya dengan wajah kecewa, ketakutan dan pedih yang bercampur menjadi satu. Laos di sisi lain terdiam. Lalu dengan tubuh bergetar namun dengan perasaan geram, wanita yang biasanya kalem itu merobek kertas yang berisi tulisan putus asa yang baru ia baca hingga menjadi potongan-potongan kecil. Kemudian…

 **PLAK!**

Dia menampar Myanmar. Dengan keras. Sekali lagi, seluruh personifikasi yang ada kaget karena sikap yang tak terduga yang dikeluarkan oleh wanita yang menggunakan bunga **_dok champa_** sebagai hiasan rambutnya. Setelah menampar Myanmar, Laos mengepalkan kedua tanganya erat. Dengan suara bergetar, ia membentak,

"MYANMAR YANG KUKENAL TAK AKAN MENYERAH SEMUDAH ITU!"

Dan sebuah embun mengalir turun dari pipinya.

 **0-0-0-0**

"Cermin Tim! Cermin! Ketika kau masuk kerumah Ini kau melihat sebuah cermin besar yang digantung tepat disamping pintu kan?" Tanya Kamboja, Timor mengangguk. "Aku tak tahu bagaimana tapi cermin itu adalah pemicu dari Myanmar brengsek yang berurusan dengan kita tadi. Saat aku dan Myanmar, maksudku yang asli ok?" Kamboja memberi tanda petik, Timor mengagguk lagi, "Ketika kami masuk kemari, kami berdiri didepan cermin dan memperhatikan bayangan kami. Bayangan kami terlihat begitu berbeda dan yang paling mencolok adalah bagian mata yang entah kenapa menampilkan bias ungu. Lama-lama keanehan bayangan dalam cermin itu makin jelas. Bayangan kami berdua menyeringai! Dan kedua bayangan itu melompat keluar dari cermin dan menyerang kami!"

Timor terhenyak mendengar penjelasan Kamboja yang tak masuk akal. Andai saja Myanmar (Yang tadi berada dengan mereka) tak berubah menjadi asap, Timor pasti tak akan percaya ucapan Kamboja dan menganggap semua hal adalah trik untuk mengerjainya saja. Tapi ia juga ingat bahwa Kamboja merupakan Negara yang jarang tersenyum apalagi bercanda, jadi kemungkinan pria itu cape-cape berbohong dan melakukan semua trik untuknya pastilah kecil.

"Apa yang terakhir kau ingat Timor?" Tanya Kamboja setelah terjadi keheningan sesaat. Timor berpikir sebentar, berusaha mengingat.

"Terakhir yang kuingat, kak Vietnam pergi untuk memeriksa bunyi aneh disuatu tempat dan ketika aku, bang Thailand dan kak Laos menunggu, tiba-tiba lampu padam dan yang terakhir kudengar adalah jeritan kak Laos disusul oleh suara bantingan lalu akhirnya aku tak sadar dan berakhir disini…" Jelas Timor lalu terdiam lagi. Ia merasa janggal dengan ucapannya atau tepatnya pada keadaan sekitar. Setelah mata hitamnya memperhatikan ruangan dengan lebih terperinci, ia tersadar pada suatu kejanggalan dalam ruangan atau lengkapnya rumah yang mereka diami itu.

"Bang Kamboja… Tidakkah aneh jika rumah yang sudah lama tak ditinggali hingga bertahun-tahun masih memiliki aliran listrik?"

"!"

Kamboja langsung mengadah keatas. Sebuah lampu menerangi ruangan tanpa jendela dan hanya memiliki satu pintu yang ditutup rapat. Kenapa dia sama sekali tak sadar dan tak memikirkan hal itu?! Dia yang lebih dulu berada diruangan tersebut dibanding Timor! Akhirnya Kamboja hanya diam dengan wajah yang sedikit bersemu karena malu. Ia berpikir keras. Kenapa listrik masih mengalir? Apakah mungkin listrik dapat mengalir pada rumah diatas gunung?!

"Kupikir, bukan saatnya memikirkan suatu hal yang tak begitu penting seperti aliran listrik. Kita seharusnya memikirkan cara keluar dari sini." Ujar Kamboja setelah tak dapat menemukan jawaban yang logis atas pertanyaan Timor.

Personifikasi yang berpenampilan seperti gadis remaja dengan rambut ikal sepanjang bahu itupun mengangguk. Memikirkan bagaimana caranya keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

 **0-0-0-0**

"Kapan aku bisa membunuhnya?"

"Sebentar lagi, sabarlah."

Myanmar, atau lebih tepatnya pantulan Myanmar memutar kedua bola matanya dengan kesal. Sedari tadi **'bosnya'** terus berkata begitu, namun sampai sekarang bosnya tak melakukan apapun atau memerintahkan apapun. hanya duduk diam membelakanginya dan menatap jam bandul tua dihadapannya. Myanmar mengerang kesal.

"Aw… Myanmar, wajahmu makin terlihat manis kalau kesal begitu." Pantulan cermin Kamboja yang hidup mencubit kedua pipi Myanmar dengan gemas. Myanmar dengan keras menepis tangan pria dihadapannya. "Fufu… Jangan ngambek begitu dong." Goda Kamboja iseng. Wajah Myanmar makin terlihat kesal.

"Aku belum mendapat tubuh yang asli gara-gara kegagalanmu!" Bentaknya. Kamboja malah menyeringai.

"Sepenuhnya bukan salahku kan? Bos sendiri yang menyuruhku untuk menyiksa dia sebelum membunuhnya."

"Boooos!"

"Ah… Berhentilah merengek. Kau akan mendapatkan tubuhnya nanti." Ujar sesosok manusia yang masih duduk dikursi goyang, menonton detik jam bandul dihadapannya berdetak. Myanmar memajukan bibirnya pertanda kesal, sementara Kamboja terkekeh geli lalu berucap, "Kau tahu bos, Myanmar, dia senang melihat 'tikus-tikus' itu menderita…"

Sosok manusia yang dipanggil 'bos' oleh kedua personifikasi palsu itu tersenyum simpul, "Dan mereka belum begitu menderita…" Ia lalu melepaskan matanya dari jam tua didepannya dan menoleh kekiri, dimana seorang wanita dengan rambut hitam tergerai berdiri tepat disamping pintu. "Apa kau bisa membuat acara ini lebih menarik?" Tanyanya. Wanita itu tersenyum.

"Tentu."

 **A/N: DUN DUN DUN…! I'M BACK EVERYBODY! DID YOU MISS ME!?  
Phew… Liburan amat menyenangkan! Dan kembali kesekolah its like a hell! Lalu maaf kalau updatenya sedikit telat dari janji, tangan kiri ku mesti dirawat dulu gara-gara keseleo jadi sebagai permintaan maaf diriku ini melakukan double update! Gimana bahagia?!**

 **FYI: Dok Champa merupakan bunga Kamboja. Bunga itu adalah bunga Nasional dari Laos.**

 **Yep! A/N yang lebih lengkap bakalan berada di lembar sebelah! Ayo klik 'Next!'**

 **Oh! Dan Karakter baru bakalan muncul disana!**


	5. New Victim

**Disclaimer: Seriously? Dude! You all know that Hetalia its Hidekaz Himaruya Property! Not Mine!**

 **Warning: Typo dan berbagai hal berbahaya lain yang mungkin kalian sadari namun sang Author tidak.**

 **A/N: Bagi Kalian wahai readers yang menggemari Australia, kumohon jangan pada ngamuk saat kugunakan dirinya dalam chapter ini. Kumohon jangan marahin FAI T^T**

 **0-0-0-0**

Sebuah mobil jeep berwarna merah marun melaju dijalan berbatu dan berlumpur dengan hutan lebat di kanan dan kiri. Mobil itu berjalan lambat dan tersendat karena harus terus berurusan dengan lumpur, batu atau lubang besar yang ada dijalan tersebut. Sang pengemudi tak henti-hentinya menggumamkan kata-kata kasar setiap kali dirinya harus melambatkan mobilnya untuk berurusan dengan jalan yang hancur tersebut. Bersyukur saja mesin dan ban mobilnya itu kuat. Kalau tidak? Ah… Mobilnya pasti tak akan mampu melewati jalan walau 1 kilometer saja.

Dari beberapa meter saja kita dapat mendengar suara ban yang berbenturan dengan batu-batu besar atau suara mesin mobil yang dipaksa keras untuk melaju melepaskan diri dari licin dan lengketnya jalan kuning berlumpur yang dilalui. Singapura, yang sedari tadi berjuang keras bekerja dengan kopling, pedal gas, pedal rem dan sejenisnya hanya bisa menggertakan gigi dengan kesal dambil menahan emosi. Otot wajahnya yang biasa tak banyak mengeluarkan ekspresi terpaksa harus bekerja lebih karena Singapura yang sudah stres dengan jalan yang dilalui mobilnya.

"Sabar… Sabar…" Brunei Darussalam, yang duduk dikursi penumpang depan berusaha menenangkan Singapura yang sudah terlihat akan meledak karena baru saja (Secara tak sengaja) masuk kedalam lubang yang cukup dalam sehingga mobil yang ia kendarai sedikit melompat dan membuat dirinya juga Brunei terpaksa tersentak.

"Ingatkan aku sekali lagi, kenapa kita harus berada didalam hutan antah berantah dengan jalan yang harus menguras kesabaranku." Pinta Singapura dengan nada amarah yang tertahan. Sudah nyaris 3 jam dirinya berurusan dengan jalan hancur seperti ini bersama mobilnya. Seumur-umur, baru kali ini dirinya berurusan dengan jalan kacau seperti ini. Kenapa abangnya yang memiliki sumber yang kaya itu masih memiliki jalan parah seperti ini? Hhh… Singapura harus membicarakan ini nanti bersama saudara tuanya itu. Sekarang, intinya dia hanya harus menenangkan diri walau sebenarnya kesabaranya sudah habis.

"Karena…" Brunei mengambil nafas dalam-dalam sebelum menjawab. Astaga, sudah berapa kali dirinya mengatakan hal yang sama pada Singapura? Oh ya, ribuan! "Filipina memberitahu kita lewat SMS kalau dia, Malaysia dan bang Indonesia pergi kerumah berhantu yang pernah diceritakan oleh bang Indonesia sebelumnya untuk menjemput Timor. Kau kahwatir karena mereka belum kembali walau sudah 5 jam pergi dan hari sudah malam."

"Yeah… Ingatkan aku untuk berhenti mengkahwatirkan mereka karena mereka percaya pada rumah hantu diatas GUNUNG!"

Brunei menghembuskan nafas berat dengan perlahan. Yah, Singapura juga sudah mengatakan hal itu berkali-kali dalam perjalanan mereka. Tapi Brunei hanya bisa mengatakan sabar dan sabar pada pria bertubuh mungil itu karena dia juga paham betapa menderitanya menyetir dijalan hancur seperti ini. Bersyukur saja dirinya tak bisa menyetir, jadi dia tak dapat merasakan penderitaan Singapura.

"Baru kali ini aku mendengar rumah hantu diatas gunung." Brunei membawa percakapan baru setelah tubuhnya tersentak sekali lagi karena Singapura (Tak sengaja) menyetir hingga masuk kedalam lubang. Tentu Brunei bermaksud untuk membuat sang pemegang kemudi menjadi teralih dari amarahnya. "Maksudku… dengan seringnya bang Indonesia bercerita tentang kisah hantu dari rumahnya selama berabad-abad, baru kali ini aku mendengar cerita rumah rumah berhantu yang satu ini." Jelasnya. Singapura hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Itu karena rumah berhantu yang diceritakan Indonesia itu adalah rumah milik pemerintah Belanda yang datanya sudah dihapus dan diblokir. Aku tak tahu bagaimana Indonesia bisa mendapat datanya." Belanda, yang duduk dikursi belakang dan baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya karena mendengar percakapan dua Negara asia tenggara yang dibilang terkecil itu. Singapura sebenarnya tak ingin mengajak Negara berambut jabrik itu, namun karena Belanda meminta (Dengan ancaman) mau tak mau Singapura menerima pria bertubuh tinggi tersebut. Apalagi dia mengetahui jalan menuju rumah berhantu tujuan mereka.

"Sampai diblokir? Kenapa bisa?" Tanya Brunei penasaran. Belanda mengucek matanya sebelum menjawab, "Seluruh keluarga dari rumah itu terbunuh, kejadian dan alasanya dirahasiakan. Aku sendiri tak tahu karena kejadian itu dirahasiakan dan tak pernah dicatat. Kejadian itu benar-benar ditutup rapat oleh pemerintah dariku. Aku sendiri tak pernah peduli. ngomong-ngomong, rumah itu bernama rumah cermin bukan rumah berhantu diatas gunung."

"Kenapa rumah cermin?" Tanya Singapura tak kalah penasaran. Sepertinya dia mulai tertarik dengan topik rumah misterius tersebut. Rumah milik pemerintah Belanda yang entah kejadian apa sampai rumah itu dirahasiakan oleh pemerintah dari personifikasi Negara yang terlibat sampai sekarang? Bukankah itu aneh? Singapura selalu tertarik pada hal aneh. Sesaat ia berpikir kalau perjalanannya tidak akan sia-sia, sampai mobilnya kali ini tergelincir karena bannya tak sanggup bertahan ditanah kuning yang licin. Singapura berpikir ulang soal perjalan sia-sia.

"Istri dari tuan rumah itu memiliki hobi mengoleksi cermin. Kau bisa melihat bayanganmu ditiap sudut rumah karena hobi nyonya rumah itu. Maka dari itu, rumah mereka dijuluki rumah cermin." Jelas Belanda lalu bersandar kembali pada kaca mobil, bersiap-siap tertidur kembali. Perlahan kedua kelopak matanya mengatup. Singapura sempat mengeram kesal dan iri. Kesal karena sikap pemalas kompeni tersebut dan iri padanya karena dapat tidur nyaman sementara dirinya harus berurusan dengan jalan sialan yang sepertinya benar-benar ingin merengut sikap tenangnya. Sementara itu Brunei hanya tersenyum tipis. Sedikit merasa geli karena melihat wajah Singapura yang jelas-jelas tak suka terhadap kehadiran dan sikap Negara kincir angin itu.

Beberapa menit dalam suasana sunyi, akhirnya jalan yang bagai neraka itu berakhir juga. Setelah ban mobil Singapura menyentuh jalan yang cukup mulus, pria yang mengenakan kacamata minus rendah karena kebanyakan main game, maksudnya terlalu banyak bekerja didepan komputer itu mengganti gigi mobilnya dan menancap gas tanpa ampun. Mengebut untuk membalas dendam dari perjalanan yang menyiksa. Senyum kemenangan jelas terpampang diwajahnya sementara Brunei berkali-kali menyuruh Singapura mengemudi lebih pelan sambil menggumamkan doa dan ketakutan.

Akhirnya setelah beberapa puluh meter perjalanan mengerikan (bagi Brunei) terlewati, Singapura menghentikan mobilnya dan menarik rem tangan. Kedua Negara itu menatap jalan setapak menanjak yang tak mungkin dilalui oleh mobil dengan tatapan tak yakin. Singapura mengambil nafas dalam-dalam ketika menatap jalan menanjak curam yang dipastikan akan dilaluinya itu . "Ok…" Singapura bergumam lalu memekik penuh amarah, "ORANG GILA MANA YANG MEMBUAT RUMAH DIATAS GUNUNG DENGAN TANJAKAN CURAM?!" Belanda langsung sadar dari tidurnya dan melirik Singapura dengan tajam karena menghancurkan mimpi indahnya dengan teriakan memekakkan telinga itu. Brunei sendiri hanya tersenyum miris. Kesabaran Singapura benar-benar habis ternyata.

Tanpa bicara sepatah katapun, Belanda langsung keluar dari mobil, menggendong tas ranselnya yang berisi entah apa dan mengambil sebuah senter besar untuk menerangi jalan yang gelap. Dengan cueknya, ia langsung menaiki jalan setapak yang sudah tidak begitu terlihat karena ditutup alang-alang dan tanah. Setelah naik setinggi 2 meter, ia berbalik dan memanggil Singapura dan Brunei yang masih terdiam dalam mobil dan menatapnya dengan tatapan yang mengatakan: _'Astaga-apa-hanya-ini-jalan-yang-ada?!'_

"Ini hanya 30 menit jalan menanjak." Jelas Belanda dengan volume suara yang cukup untuk dapat didengarkan oleh kedua Negara asia tenggara yang mungil tersebut. Singapura dan Brunei berpandang-pandangan.

"Brunei…"

"Ya?"

"Ingatkan aku untuk menyiksa Filipina, Malaysia dan Indonesia setelah kita menemukan mereka bertiga."

Singapura langsung keluar dari mobil dan ikut mendaki bersama Belanda. Brunei juga mau tak mau ikut kedalam perjalanan yang pasti akan menjadi perjalanan yang melelahkan.

 **0-0-0-0**

Australia mengambil nafasnya dalam-dalam dan menghembuskanya perlahan, mencoba menstabilkan detak jantungnya yang berdetak cepat karena habis melewati tanjakan curam selama 30 menit. Setelah tenang, mata hijaunya langsung menatap rumah dengan pandangan kagum.

"Tempat yang bagus untuk berpetualang!" Katanya semangat.

Australia lalu berjalan menuju pintu depan, berniat untuk memasuki rumah tersebut. Baru saja tanganya menyentuh gagang pintu, telinganya mendengar isak tangis tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Australia langsung menoleh keasal suara dan menangkap seorang gadis remaja berambut pirang panjang yang ia ikat menjadi dua menatapnya dengan airmata yang meleleh dikedua pipinya. Ia berdiri sekitar 10 meter dari posisi Australia, membuat Negara sekaligus benua itu kebingungan.

"Kenapa menangis?" Tanya Australia tanpa mendekati gadis tersebut. Negara berambut cokelat itu hanya diam dan memperhatikan gadis itu dari tempatnya berdiri. Gadis itu terdiam sesaat. Mata birunya terlihat nanar. Beberapa tetes air mata meluncur kembali dari matanya. Dengan suara bergetar, ia berkata pada Australia.

"Jangan masuk."

"Hah?"

Kepala Australia penuh dengan tanda Tanya. Gadis itu terdiam namun wajahnya menunjukan wajah yang amat sangat ketakutan. "Kenapa tidak?" Tanya Australia dengan bingung.

"Jangan masuk." Gadis itu malah mengatakan hal yang sama. Ucapan yang sebenarnya tak diinginkan oleh Negara beralis tebal itu. Australia menginginkan jawaban bukan ucapan terulang bagai kaset rusak. Jawaban terperinci kalau bisa.

"Kenapa? Temanku ada disana."

"Jangan masuk."

Australia diam. Memperhatikan gadis itu dengan keheranan. Apa yang salah dari gadis itu? memangnya kenapa kalau dia mau masuk? Rumah ini sudah tidak berpenghuni kan? Indonesia bercerita begitu sih. Jadi, kenapa gadis itu melarangnya masuk? Rumah itu bukan miliknya kan?

Australia akhirnya hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya dan tak menggubris larangan gadis itu. ia langsung mendorong pintu depan dan memasuki rumah tersebut tanpa peduli teriakan gadis aneh itu yang terus menggatakan "Jangan masuk." Dengan suara lantang dan wajah nanar.

 **Blam.**

 _'_ _gadis aneh.'_ Batin Australia setelah masuk kedalam rumah. Pria itu sebenarnya ingin menambahkan pendapatnya tentang gadis berambut pirang itu namun tak jadi karena pikirannya langsung dipenuhi kata-kata kagum karena terbuai oleh kecantikan ruang utama yang ia masuki. Ia berdecak kagum pada gantungan lilin yang terbuat dari kaca yang sangat indah. Ia juga memperhatikan sekeliling sampai dirinya menangkap sebuah cermin yang sudah pecah dan tersebar di sekitar kakinya. Pecahan cermin itu juga terdapat sedikit percikan darah yang sudah kering dan berubah warna menjadi gelap, pertanda bahwa darah itu sudah lama berada disana namun tidak sebegitu lama juga.

Australia sempat berpikir yang aneh-aneh tentang darah tersebut. Pikiranya yang paling mendominasi adalah kalau darah itu milik Indonesia, sahabatnya. Rasa kahwatir langsung memenuhi otaknya, sampai sebuah suara lembut memanggil namanya dan membuat pikiran tidak-tidaknya itu terhapus.

"Australia~"

Australia mengangkat kepalanya. Dihadapannya terlihat wanita berambut hitam panjang sampai menutupi punggungnya. Ia tersenyum manis. Sangat manis hingga membuat Australia merasa aneh.

"Vietnam!" Panggil pria itu. Australia sempat merasa aneh dengan wanita dihadapannya. Rambutnya yang biasa ia ikat menjadi satu itu tumben-tumbennya ia gerai. Dan wajahnya yang selalu dewasa dan menunjukan kewibawaan itu entah kenapa malah tersenyum manis dan polos. Apa wanita itu mendapatkan suatu kebahagiaan atau Vietnam baru saja terbentur?

"Aku tak menyangka kau akan kemari." Ucap Vietnam sambil tertawa geli. Australia tersenyum canggung, "Indonesia mengajakku." Jelasnya. "Dia bilang ada tempat baru yang layak dijelajahi, dia menunjukan jalannya kemari lewat sms." Tambah Australia lalu memperhatikan sekeliling dan tak dapat melihat seorang yang ia harap ada disana bersama Vietnam. "Ngomong-ngomong dimana Indonesia?" Tanyanya akhirnya.

Vietnam tak menjawab pertanyaan Australia. Ia malah berjalan mendekati pria berkulit gelap itu dan langsung merangkulnya dengan manja. "Ikut aku!" Ajak Vietnam dan menarik Australia pergi. Australia sendiri hanya mengikuti Vietnam yang ternyata berjalan kearah kanan dan memasuki sebuah lorong yang di isi dengan dua pintu. Wanita dengan kulit putih itu langsung membuka salah satu pintu yang ada dan menarik Australia masuk.

"Vietnam… Aku mencari Indonesia." Kata Australia dengan nada bingung. Vietnam tersenyum saja sambil membelakangi pintu. Ruangan yang dimasuki oleh Australia dan Vietnam adalah kamar dengan kasur bermodel **_double bed_**. Ruangan itu hanya diisi oleh lukisan yang sudah robek dan cermin besar disamping kasur. Vietnam menunjukan cermin tersebut dengan senyum yang masih mengembang. "Bukankah cermin itu indah?" Tanya Vietnam. Australia langsung berjalan mendekati cermin tersebut untuk melihat dengan lebih jelas. Cermin itu memang indah. **_Frame_** cermin itu terbuat dari kuningan yang diukir dengan rumit. Cerminnya juga terlihat begitu jernih. Australia begitu memperhatikan ukiran-ukiran rumit dari pinggiran cermin itu hingga tak sadar kejanggalan yang ada didepannya.

"Indah." Puji Australia lalu tersenyum. Ia berbalik untuk dapat menatap Vietnam yang terus membelakangi pintu dan berdiri dibelakangnya. "Bicara soal cermin… Kenapa cermin yang ada didepan pintu itu pecah? Tanyanya penasaran. Vietnam diam. Tak menggubris pertanyaan Australia itu.

"Perhatikan saja cerminnya, akan ku jelaskan nanti." Kata Vietnam yang lebih mirip perintah. Australia menuruti saja dan terus menatap cermin didepannya dengan bingung. Lama, ia menyadari pantulannya terlihat berbeda. Kulitnya terlihat lebih putih, rambutnya tak segelap yang ia perkirakan dan matanya terlihat berbeda. Begitu mencekam dan tak bercahaya. Australia berjalan mendekati cermin dihadapannya untuk memastikan pantulannya dicermin tersebut. Ia merasa aneh dan janggal. Akhirnya ia sadar bahwa kejanggalan bukan hanya pantulannya saja.

Vietnam yang berdiri dibelakangnya sama sekali tak terpantul dicermin. Hanya ada pintu. Tidak ada Negara krimson itu. Australia berbalik dan menangkap kalau Vietnam masih berdiri dibelakang pintu. Cermin menyatakan tidak.

"Vi-Vietnam… Kau sama sekali…" Dengan suara bergetar ketakutan Australia berusaha berucap. Vietnam sama sekali tak ada dicermin. Apa yang terjadi?! Apa yang salah?!

Senyum Vietnam yang manis berubah menjadi senyum mengerikan.

 **Lebih mengerikan dari senyum Rusia!**

"Tangkap!"

Tanpa dapat merespon apapun dan penuh bingung, sepasang tangan keluar dari cermin dan langsung merangkul leher Australia yang berdiri membelakangi cermin dengan erat. Perlahan, seluruh tubuh dari pemilik tangan itu keluar. Wajahnya mirip dengan Australia. Seperti kembar. Tepatnya kloning!

"APA YANG—"

"Aww… Ternyata dia lebih mudah ditipu dibanding yang lain~" Vietnam memotong ucapan Australia dengan senandung manis. Ia berjalan mendekat dan mengelus pipi Australia dengan lembut. "Kau membuat tugasku jauh lebih mudah." Ucapnya lalu menampar Australia dengan keras.

 **PLAK!**

Pipi Australia memerah. Sementara itu kloning Australia yang keluar dari cermin hanya menunjukan wajah datar tanpa ekspresi. Matanya menatap Vietnam dengan pandangan bosan.

"Boleh kubunuh?" Tanyanya datar dan mengeratkan rangkulan (Cekikkan) tangannya hingga membuat Australia kesulitan bernafas. Vietnam menatap Kloning Australia dengan tatapan sedih, "Aaaw… Sayangnya bos bilang kalau kita belum bisa membunuh mereka." Jelasnya dengan nada sedih namun terdengar amat manja. Kloning Australia meggulirkan kedua matanya yang menunjukan bias ungu, sama seperti milik Vietnam.

Dan Australia baru sadar kalau dihadapannya bukanlah Vietnam yang sebenarnya.

"Siapa kalian?!" Tanya Australia dengan suara tipis. Nafasnya sudah terdengar tersenggal karena Kloning dirinya merangkul lehernya dengan keras hingga dirinya kehabisan nafas. Vietnam tersenyum jahil.

"Aussie, jangan membunuhnya. Bos bisa marah!" Peringat Vietnam pada Kloning Australia. Pria dengan wajah yang begitu mirip dengan wajah Australia namun berkulit putih itu langsung sedikit melonggarkan rangkulannya. Vietnam manatap Australia yang sedang bernafas cepat. "Kami… Sisi terburuk dari kalian." Jelasnya dengan aura gelap, lalu menampar Australia lagi.

 **PLAK!**

"Kami adalah mimpi buruk."

 **PLAK!**

"Kami menginginkan kalian mati."

 **PLAK!**

"Karena—"

 **BUK**

"UGH!"

Ucapan Vietnam terpotong karena Australia menyikut perut kloningnya dengan kuat. Hal itu membuat Kloning Australia otomatis melepaskan rangkulannya dan memeluk perutnya sendiri. Australia dengan cepat mendorong tubuh Vietnam hingga terjatuh dan lari menuju pintu.

Namun Australia kalah cepat. Baru beberapa langkah berlari, Vietnam dengan cepat men- ** _tackle_** kaki kaki Australia hingga membuat pria dengan plester dihidung itu terjerembab. Australia masih belum menyerah dan mencoba bangun. Sampai akhirnya Vietnam menghujami betis kiri Australia dengan pisau kecil dan amat tajam. Ia menikam betis Australia sebanyak dua kali dan meninggalan pisau itu tetap menancap dibetisnya.

"ARGH!"

Tubuh Australia kembali tersungkur. Ia mengepal erat tangannya. Menahan sakit. Darah mengalir dari lubang tusukan itu. Vietnam langsung bangkit berdiri dan mendekati Australia yang masih tersungkur menahan sakit sementara kloningnya hanya diam dan memperhatikan penderitaanya.

"Ke…Na…Pa…" Australia mencoba bertanya namun terlalu lambat. Nafasnya terdengar pendek karena menahan sakit. Ia ingin bertanya kenapa bisa sesakit ini walau hanya terkena tusukan pisau. Bukankah Negara itu kuat?! Vietnam langsung duduk dipunggung Australia dan mencabut pisau kecil miliknya dari betis Australia. Membuat Negara koala itu menjerit lagi.

" ** _Bad boy_** … **_Bad boy_** …" Gumam Vietnam sambil terkikik geli, ia mengelus rambut Australia lembut. "Andaikan kau bersikap baik, Australia sayang… Kau pasti tak akan mendapatkan rasa sakit seperti ini." Ujarnya lembut lalu menusuk punggung tangan kanan Australia.

"AAH!"

Darah kembali mengalir keluar dari tubuh Australia. Kembali Vietnam tertawa lepas.

"Ah… Jeritanmu begitu menyenangkan, Australia~"

Vietnam menenggelamkan pisaunya semakin dalam dengan gerakan kasar. Membuat luka diantara tulang jari telunjuk dan jari tengah. Membuat luka menjadi lebar di daging tangan pria itu.

Australia menggertakan giginya. Menahan jeritan. Menahan sakit.

"Menjerit lagi?" Vietnam menjilat telinga Australia dengan sensual, "Kumohon?"

Vietnam mencabut pisaunya. Luka tusukan dalam dan lebar dapat terlihat dengan jelas ditangan Australia. Cairan merah membasahi lantai keramik berwarna putih.

Wanita itu mengarahkan pisaunya pada punggung kiri Australia yang masih bersih. Nyaris saja logam tajam itu membuat lubang baru ditubuh Negara penuh savana itu, andai saja Vietnam tak terpengaruh dengan suara dobrakan pintu.

 **BRAK**

Sekali.

 **BRAK!**

Dua kali.

Pintu terbuka, terlihat Vietnam dengan rambut yang diikat dan wajah yang menyiratkan kedewasaan, menggenggam sebuah dayung yang terbuat dari kayu. Ujung dayung yang digunakan untuk manyapu air itu terdapat besi yang dipertajam. Menambah nilai kematian dari senjara yang selalu dibawa Negara krimson tersebut. Vietnam asli!

Cepat, Vietnam yang asli mengarahkan kakinya pada kloningnya yang duduk dipunggung Australia. Tapi serangannya itu hanya menyapu angin karena lawannya sendiri berdiri untuk menghindar. Vietnam langsung maju dan berusaha menebas kloningnya dengan dayungnya. Namun wanita dengan rambut tergerai itu mundur hingga serangan Vietnam meleset.

"KENAPA KAU BISA DISINI?!" Jerit Vietnam pada Australia. Matanya masih terfokus pada lawan.

Australia berniat menjawab pertanyaan Vietnam, namun tak jadi karena Vietnam sendiri terlihat sibuk menyerang kloningnya dengan dayung yang sudah dimodifikasi sedemikian rupa. Australia sempat kagum dengan kreativitas Vietnam. Jujur.

"Ah… Kulihat kau sudah baikan?" Tanya Vietnam palsu pada Negara yang pernah mengalahkan Amerika Saat perang tersebut. Vietnam yang asli mengeram. Ia bergerak maju dan mencoba menendang ulu hati wanita didepannya. Sayang, lawannya itu terlalu gesit. Vietnam mendecih.

Masih tak menyerah, Vietnam menyabet lengan kanan lawannya dengan dayungnya.

 **SRAT!**

Kena! Namun tipis.

Vietnam kembali mendecih karena kesal.

"Kau tahu itu sia-sia saja kan?" Tanya Vietnam palsu dengan nada meremehkan. Luka yang ia dapat tak mengeluarkan darah. Hanya asap. Asap itu bahkan menyembuhkan luka kecil dilengannya. Goresan tipis itu menghilang. Seperti tidak pernah ada sebelumnya.

"Vietnam! Siapa mereka?!" Tanya Australia panik. Ia sudah berdiri dibelakang Vietnam yang sedang memasang kuda-kuda. Australia berdiri dengan tubuh limbung. Rasa sakit di betis kiri dan punggung tangan kanannya menjalar kesekitar area lengan dan kakinya. Membuatnya tak bisa menolong Vietnam yang sekarang nafasnya terlihat tak teratur karena kelelahan. Jangankan menolong, berjalan saja sulit.

Vietnam tak menjawab. Alih-alih, ia kembali maju dan menyerang pantulan keburukannya kembali. Kembali gerakan menyabet, namun kearah leher.

 **SRAT!**

Kena telak! Namun sesuai perkiraan. Tak ada darah, hanya asap yang mengepul mengelilinginya goresan luka itu. sedikit menghalangi pandangan Vietnam palsu pastinya. Sesuai harapan Vietnam.

Wanita dengan rambut hitam terikat menjadi satu itu langsung berlari merah tangan Australia dan berlari pergi.

"AYO JACK!"

Kloning Australia yang sedari tadi hanya menonton pertarungan kedua wanita itu hanya berdiri sambil menatap mangsanya yang lari. "Mereka lari Vietnam." Gumamnya dengan wajah datar dan sama sekali tak berniat bergerak dari tempatnya. Vietnam palsu pun sama sekali tak bergerak untuk menyusul kedua Negara yang lari.

Mereka sama sekali tak bergerak. Seakan-akan sudah terlalu puas menonton dan bermain. Mereka berdua hanya menatap pintu yang terbuka dengan gaya tatapan masing-masing. Sampai sebuah suara bentakan dari cermin dibelakang keduanya mengalihkan mereka.

"Sampai kapan kalian mau berdiam diri seperti orang bodoh!? Tangkap mereka berdua dan berikan aku tontonan menarik!"

"Hu'uh… Tapi bos, bagaimana aku bisa memberikan tontonan menarik kalau kau melarangku membunuh mereka?" Tanya Vietnam sambil menggembungkan pipinya. Australia mengangguk.

Jika suara dari cermin itu berwujud, dia pasti sudah menepuk keningnya sendiri karena kesal. "Astaga! Sudah berkali-kali kukatakan! Jika waktu belum lengkap, percuma saja kalian membunuh mereka! Kalian tak akan mendapat keuntungan!" Jeritnya kesal. Vietnam mulai terkikik geli.

"Aw… Kami hanya bercanda. Ayolah bos, jangan merengut terus… Wajah manismu nanti hilang."

"Tidak ada yang namanya bercan—OH!" Suara dalam cermin itu terpotong. Bukan karena diganggu oleh salah satu dari kedua **'anak buahnya'**. Namun karena ia menyadari sesuatu. Jika ia memperlihatkan dirinya dalam pantulan cermin itu, kedua anak buahnya pasti dapat melihat wajahnya yang kaget namun sudah tergantikan dengan senyum kepuasan.

"Bos…?"

"Waktu sudah lengkap… Bunuh mereka semua. Ingat… Dengan hiburan."

 **0-0-0-0**

 **A/N: Kalian semua… Para reader… sangat beruntung! Bersyukur karena aku menyukai kalian jadinya aku ngebut ngerjain dua chapter dan diposting langsung! HUEEEE aku lelah! Gimana soalnya adegan untuk pemanasan gore? Apa udah cukup? Atau pengen lebih? Tenang… gore bakalan muncul walau mungkin masih tunggu 2-3 chapter lagi. Dan misterinya? Haduh… masih rada jauh juga! Kalau masih penasaran dan ingin banget tahu apa yang terjadi pada rumah dan siapa 'bos' disana ya ditunggu aja ya?**

 **Ngomong-ngomong karena chapter ini, apakah ratingnya udah harus diganti M?**

 **Dan... wahai HayAnime14 dimanakah engkau?! aku curhat cerita lain sama siapa kalau dirimu ngga ada?!**

 **Dan... 2Tsuki Hime- Aku benar-benar terharu melihatmu selalu me-review cerita ini. engkau adalah penyemangatku! dan, double update ini kupersembahkan padamu! jangan lelah me-riview ya? BDW panggil aja aku Fai! ngga perlu pakai Author apalagi embel-embel 'san' diriku tidaklah sepandai itu ^^**

 **CIAO~**


	6. New Mystery

**Disclaimer: Hetalia, Vietnam, Thailand, Australia, Netherland—Hidekaz Himaruya.  
Personifikasi ASEAN tersisa, Timor Leste, ide cerita—FIRTCB  
Warning: Typo dan berbagai hal berbahaya lain yang mungkin kalian sadari namun sang Author tidak.  
A/N: HUUAAAAH! Saya masih hidup! Ada yang nyari saya?!**

 **0-0-0-0**

 **Klak!**

 **Krek!**

 **Klak!**

 **Klak!**

"Percuma, Sing, kita terkunci."

" _ **Shit**_! WOI KEPALA LANCIP! BUKAN SAATNYA BERCANDA! JANGAN DENDAM DONG!"  
"Sing… Kupikir kau harus tenang…"

Singapura melirik Brunei, "Tidak sekarang." Ia kembali menatap pintu yang terbuat dari kayu didepannya dan kembali berteriak, "AYOLAH NETH! BUKA PINTUNYA!"

"Sing!" Brunei dengan cepat menarik tubuh Singapura kedalam dekapannya dan menutup mulut pria mungil itu dengan telapak tangannya. Tanpa mempedulikan Singapura yang merontak tak nyaman karena diperlakukan seperti itu, Brunei berbisik tepat ditelinga Singapura. "Dengar itu. Ada seseorang yang datang!"

Langkah kaki terburu-buru langsung masuk kedalam pendengaran Singapura. Pria itu langsung menatap lorong panjang di bagian kanannya dari depan pintu masuk. Langkah kaki itu terdengar cepat. Tak butuh waktu lama hingga kedua Negara Negara kecil dia asia tenggara itu dapat melihat siapa pemilik langkah kaki tersebut.

Vietnam dan Australia.

Vietnam berhenti sesaat dan memandang Brunei dan Singapura dengan tatapan nanar. Lalu hanya dalam hitungan detik, wanita itu langsung berlari kearah kedua Negara yang menatapnya bingung. Meninggalkan Australia yang berdiri kepayahan dan berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang tidak teratur.

"Hei Vi—"

Baru saja Singapura berniat mengucapkan salam, Vietnam sudah menebaskan dayungnya kearah Singapura. Sebuah tebasan vertikal kebawah. Bersyukur Brunei dengan sigap menarik Singapura mundur hingga Negara kecil itu hanya terkena sedikit dari dampak tebasan Vietnam yang mematikan. Hanya mendapat luka tipis sepanjang 10 centi mengenai dada kanannya.

"Urgh!" Singapura merintih, menyentuh lukannya yang sudah mengeluarkan darah dan merembes pada kemeja biru langitnya. Dengan tatapan amarah, ia meneriaki Vietnam yang sudah memasang kuda-kuda dan menggenggam dayungnya erat-erat.

"KAU GILA?!"

Tatapan tajam milik Vietnam yang terkesan ketakutan dengan cepat terganti dengan tatapan ketidak percayaan. Perlahan, genggaman tangannya pada dayungnya melonggar. Ia akhirnya berdiri tegap dan berwajah lega.

"Brunei! Singapura! Kalian nyata 'kan?!"

Brunei dan Singapura menunjukan wajah kebingungan. Tapi Vietnam sama sekali tak peduli. Ia langsung menjatuhkan dayungnya keatas lantai dan memeluk kedua Negara itu dengan erat.

"Oi… Oi… Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Singapura bingung. Ia membalas pelukan Vietnam dengan canggung lalu menatap Australia yang masih terus berdiri ditempatnya. Tersenyum miris dan berdiri limbung. Pengelihatan Singapura mungkin memang buruk, tapi ia tak buta untuk ta menyadari darah yang mengalir dari betis kiri dan tangan kanan Negara penyuka Koala itu.

"Australia?! Kenapa tangan dan betismu itu?!"

Australia tersenyum pasrah saja mendengar jeritan Singapura. Brunei yang akhirnya sadar kalau pria di hadapannya itu terluka mulai berwajah kahwatir.

" _ **G'Day mate**_ …" Sapa Australia lemah, ia mengangkat tangan kanannya dan menunjukan sebuah lubang bekas tusukan dalam dengan darah yang tak berhenti mengalir dari luka tersebut. "Kau tahu… Aku senang bertemu dengan kalian, tapi tidak dengan tempatnya." Ucapnya dengan nada yang diusahakan ceria. Sayang… Usahanya tersebut malah membuatnya makin terdengar menyedihkan.

"Aku hampir lupa!" Vietnam menjerit dan melepaskan pelukan eratnya dari Brunei dan Singapura. "Kita harus kabur!" Wanita itu langsung menarik kedua Negara mungil didepannya, berusaha menghindarkan bahaya dari mereka berdua. Singapura dan Brunei menatap Australia dan Vietnam dengan bingung. Tapi tatapan itu segera berubah menjadi tatapan kaget dan ngeri ketika mendengar suara aneh beriringan dengan jeritan kesakitan Australia.

Dan suara aneh itu tidak hanya sekali.

Tiga kali… Lebih tepatnya.

Sesuai dengan jumlah pisau kecil yang tiba-tiba sudah menancap di punggung Australia.

Oh, jangan lupakan, terlihat dua sosok berwajah identik dengan Vietnam dan Australia namun terkesan lebih gelap dan pucat. Mereka berdua berdiri diujung lorong. Bagai mimpi buruk yang siap menghantui semua yang ada.

Merespon rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba di sepanjang punggungnya, tubuh Australia jatuh. Walau pria itu masih sanggup menahan tubuhnya dengan bertumpu pada lutut dan tangannya. Tubuhnya lagi-lagi bergetar karena menahan sakit yang ia dapatkan.

Vietnam, Brunei dan Singapura, ketiganya tak ada yang sanggup merespon banyak. Jangankan berbicara, membuka mulut saja sulit. Seakan-akan mulut mereka dijahit oleh benang dan tak dapat dibuka. Shock.

"Aw~" Vietnam palsu berjalan mendekati Australia yang berusaha berdiri. Dengan hentakan keras, wanita itu menghantamkan kakinya pada punggung Australia, membuat tubuh pria itu terjerembab. "Aku sebenarnya ingin tinggal bermain dengan kalian," Bayangan cermin itu menyeringai, "Tapi bosku menginginkan tayangan menarik. Jadi, aku pinjam dia ya?"

Wanita kejam itu menunduk, melihat Australia yang berusaha bangkit. Tubuhnya sudah berada 5 centi diatas lantai, sampai Vietnam lagi-lagi memaksa Australia jatuh. Sekali lagi, Vietnam tertawa. Setelah puas, ia menatap 'tubuh aslinya' yang menatapnya dengan pandangan nanar.

"Oh! Maaf," Vietnam menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya. Berpose kaget dan polos. "Aku tidak meminjamnya. Karena tidak dikembalikan, jadi aku memintanya 'kan?" Tanyanya dengan nada manis. Ia lalu menjentikan jarinya dan perlahan tubuhnya serta tubuh kloning Australia berubah menjadi asap dan menyelubungi tubuh Australia asli yang menderita kesakitan.

Bersama dengan hilangnya asap, Australia menghilang.

Tubuh Vietnam limbung, ia terjatuh. Duduk bertumpu pada lututnya. Airmata mengalir turun.

 **0-0-0-0**

Belanda dengan perlahan membuka kelopak matanya. Menunjukan manik hijau yang terkesan tajam. Ia menyentuh keningnya yang sedikit lebam dan membiru. Dengan pengelihatan yang masih berkunang-kunang, Belanda bangkit berdiri sambil berusaha mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi padanya.

Terakhir yang ia ingat adalah ia sedang berdiri dibelakang Brunei dan Singapura yang berjalan masuk kedalam rumah dihadapannya sekarang. Ketika kakinya menyentuh lantai keramik rumah, pintu kayu yang tebal itu dengan cepat menutup, dan dengan keras menghantam wajahnya hingga terjatuh dan penglihatannya berubah menjadi gelap.

Sadar kalau dirinya sendirian ditengah hutan ditengah malam yang gelap, Belanda langsung mendorong pintu rumah.

 **Krak.**

Terkunci?

Sekali lagi, Belanda mendorong pintunya. Kali ini dengan tenaga yang lebih besar. Sayang usahanya sia-sia.

Tak menyerah, pria pirang itu mundur beberapa langkah. Merasa cukup, Belanda berlari dengan lengan bagian atas yang siap menghantam pintu tersebut. Ia berniat mendobrak masuk. Pastinya.

 **BRAK!**

Bukan pintu yang terbuka yang didapat, malah rasa nyeri dibagian bahu. Belanda merintih pelan sambil mengelus bahu dan lengan atasnya yang memerah karena hantaman barusan. Matanya menatap pintu didepannya dengan wajah marah. Walau sebenarnya ia tahu rasa sakit yang didapat bukan sepenuhnya salah pintu tersebut.

" _ **Nederlanden.**_ "

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, apalagi dengan bahasanya sendiri dan dengan aksen yang pas, Belanda berbalik. Mendapati seorang gadis remaja berambut pirang yang ia ikat menjadi dua. Mata birunya menatapnya dengan tatapan pedih dan putus asa.

Mata hijau Belanda melebar. Tak peercaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Sophie?"

Gadis itu tersenyum tipis, "Lama tak bertemu." Sapanya.

"Tidak mungkin kan?!" Belanda menggeleng kuat-kuat, "Sudah seratus tahun terlewat! Tidak mungkin kau—"

Sophie menggeleng, memotong ucapan Belanda dengan nada parau dan senyum perih, " _ **Ik been dood, koninkrijk derr nederlanden.**_ "

 **0-0-0-0**

Filipina memeluk kedua lututnya erat, membentuk tubuhnya seperti bola. Ia menenggelamkan kepalanya diatas lututnya dan memejamkan matanya erat-erat. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat sementara bibirnya terus menggumamkan kata tidak mungkin. Wanita itu mengingat semuanya dengan jelas. Sesudah Laos menampar Myanmar dan memekik putus asa, pintu dari ruangan 'aman' itu didobrak dan terbuka. Seorang wanita dengan rambut panjang terurai berdiri didepan pintu dengan senyum polos. Wanita itu… mirip sekali dengan Vietnam.

"Oh Halo." Wanita yang mirip sekali dengan Vietnam itu menyapa dengan nada manis namun entah kenapa begitu terdengar memuakkan. Lalu dengan gerakan cepat, ia melempar pisau kecil kesegala arah. Pisau itu mengenai Indonesia, Thailand, Laos juga dirinya. Filipina hanya mendapat dua luka karena lemparan pisau tersebut. Satu luka tusukan dibagian bahu dan satu lagi luka goresan cukup dalam di lengannya, keduanya berada di tangan kanannya. Ia sama sekali tak tahu bagaimana keadaan Negara yang lain karena setelah ia merasa kesakitan, ia hanya terus memandang lukanya dan berlari dari ruangan tersebut dan berlari tak tentu arah.

Ia sama sekali tak tahu dimana ia berada. Yang jelas, kali ini ia berada di ruangan yang gelap. Berada di pojok ruangan, bersandar pada dinding dan memeluk lututya dan berharap terbangun dari mimpi buruk ini.

Sayang yang ia alami bukan sekedar mimpi.

Ini semua kenyataan.

Dengan nafas memburu, Filipina akhirnya memberanikan diri memperhatikan sekitar. Mata cokelatnya kesana kemari. Ia tak tahu berada dimana dan lebih parahnya, ia sendirian. Ketakutan menguasai dirinya ketika sadar. Rasa sakit pun perlahan-lahan terasa olehnya. Ia menyentuh bahunya yang terluka dalam. Seketika, telapak tangan kirinya segera basah karena rembesan darah dari luka dalam tersebut. Menimpa darah lama yang sudah kering dari luka kuku yang patah dari kejadian ia ditarik oleh asap misterius. Itu membuatnya sadar bahwa jarinya juga perih. Ia juga sadar kalau beberapa jarinya sudah tak dilindungi oleh kuku lagi.

Ketakutan, Filipina makin menenggelamkan tubuhnya. Merapatkan diri semakin dalam pada dinding. Mengatupkan mata, menulikan diri, berusaha terlepas dari yang namanya rasa ngeri dan jantung yang berdegup cepat.

Ruangan terasa sunyi. Filipina hampir jatuh tertidur. Sampai suara gedebuk dan pekikan keras masuk kedalam telinganya.

Dan suara itu berasa dari dinding yang ia belakangi.

Wanita berkulit moka itu dengan cepat bangkit berdiri dan menjauhi dinding-yang baru ia sadari merupakan pintu—yang ia belakangi. Menatap pintu kayu itu dengan ekspresi kaget dan takut.

"Siapapun! Buka pintunya!"

Jeritan. Beriringan dengan gedoran keras. Jeritan itu terdengan putus asa dan ketakutan. Gedorannya pun terdengar begitu keras.

Dan Filipina mengenal suara itu.

"Timor Leste…?"

Timor Leste, yang berada dalam ruangan itu langsung bernafas lega. "Kak Piri?! Itu kakak kan?! Kak Piri! Tolong buka pintunya! Cep—" Ucapan Timor yang penuh harapan namun dikelilingi oleh rasa takut itu terpotong oleh suara benda yang jatuh. Filipina dapat mendengar Timor lagi-lagi menjerit didalam sana, membuat wanita itu tambah panik.

"Timor! Apa yang terjadi disana?!"

Tidak ada jawaban, hanya ada suara jeritan dan suara keras seperti benda-benda jatuh. Suara seperti seseorang yang sedang berkelahi didalam sana.

"Timor Leste!" Filipina memanggil sekali lagi. Namun sama saja, tak dijawab. Filipina berusaha membuka pintu itu namun tentu saja sesuai perkiraan pintu itu terkunci. Wanita itu mundur beberapa langkah dan berlari kedepan, mencoba mendobrak pintu. Sia-sia, pintu itu terlalu kuat untuk seorang wanita yang terluka. Alih-alih terbuka, pintu itu malah mementalkan tubuh Filipina, membuat wanita itu jatuh dengan luka yang bertambah nyeri dan darah yang semakin banyak keluar dari tubuhnya. Sungguh tindakan yang bodoh.

Suara-suara berisik dalam ruangan di sebrang itu berhenti tepat setelah Filipina jatuh terduduk karena gagal mendobrak pintu itu. Filipina berharap dapat mendengar suara Timor kembali namun harapannya pupus.

"Halo yang diluar sana? Mencoba menyelamatkan gadis kecil dan pria cantik ini?" Suara itu terdengar begitu familiar ditelinga Filipina, namun entah kenapa juga terkesan asing. Membuat Filipina tenggelam dalam pikirannya. Timor Leste tidak sendirian dan dia dalam bahaya. Lalu pria cantik… Jangan bilang kalau Kamboja juga berada didalam sana?!

"Filipina… LARI!"

 _ **DAMN!**_ Kamboja benar-benar berada didalam sana! Dan dia malah menyuruh Filipina kabur. Teriakan itu beriringan dengan isak tangis Timor Leste dan juga menyuruh Filipina lari. Gadis kecil itu berada dalam bahaya. Kemungkinan besar Kamboja juga sudah tak berdaya. Satu-satunya harapan mereka adalah Filipina namun mereka malah menyuruh Filipina untuk lari. Hal itu membuat Filipina geram.

" _ **BASTARDO**_ **!** Keluar kau dari sana pengecut! Berani-beraninya kau membuat Timor menangis!" Pekiknya kesal.

Pria itu—Ya pria, suara itu terlalu berat untuk seorang wanita—tertawa. Dengan suara mengejek, ia berucap, "Dengan senang hati aku akan keluar _**ma cherie**_ , tapi pintu ini terkunci dan kuncinya berada diluar. Apa kau berniat membantuku mengambil kuncinya?"

Filipina menggertakan giginya kesal mendengar suara pria brengsek didalam sana yang berbicara dengannya dengan nada terkesan remeh dan begitu santai. Bukankah dia sedang menyiksa seorang anak gadis didalam sana?

"Kau lihat kolam kecil disana?" Tanya pria didalam sana, Filipina segera memperhatikan kolam kecil dengan air kotor di ujung ruangan yang gelap. "Kuncinya berada disana," Jelasnya. Filipina segera berjalan mendekati kolam dan menceburkan dirinya kedalam air yang ternyata hanya setinggi pahanya. Wanita itu segera mencelupkan tangannya kedalam air. Segera, rasa perih yang amat sangat menyerang tangannya. Ia langsung mengerang kesakitan dan pria didalam ruangan disebrangnya langsung tertawa.

"Oh, Maafkan aku. Aku Lupa air yang bersifat asam selalu memperparah rasa sakit pada luka."

Cepat, Filipina menarik tangannya. Darah segar kembali mengalir dari jari kukunya yang terlepas luka. Filipina berpikir berkali-kali untuk mencari kunci pintu tersebut.

"Maaf _**ma cherie,**_ semakin banyak kau membuang waktu, semakin menderita mereka." Ucap pria itu, beriringan dengan jeritan kesakitan Kamboja.

Filipina kembali memasukan tangannya kedalam air. Menahan nyeri dan perih dari tangannya dan terus berjuang mencari kunci dalam kegelapan dan air kotor.

 **0-0-0-0**

 **A/N: Saat Singapura, Brunei dan Belanda menaiki gunung, waktu aku mundurin 30 menit lebih dari adegan perkelahian Vietnam dan Australia dengan kedua kloning mereka. Maka dari itu, saat Singapura dan Brunei memasuki rumah, waktu mereka sangat pas dengan saat Vietnam dan Australia kabur. Jadi tentu saja mereka bertemu! Tunggu… berarti ini cerita dengan alur waktu maju mundur kan?!**

 **-Piri adalah nama panggilan dari Filipina. Aku juga tak tahu kenapa. Banyak FanArt atau FF yang memanggil Filipina dengan Piri atau bahkan Piripi. Apakah itu panggilan dari Filipinannya? Ada yang bisa memberitahuku?**

 **-Yep! OC Kamboja milikku adalah pria dengan wajah cantik (Ada Alasannya, tapi kuberitahu entah di capter kapan XD #Ketabok). Dia abang dari Laos dan memiliki sikap yang keras. Dia memiliki luka jahitan di sekitar lehernya sepanjang 5 cm karena kejadian berdarah pol pot. Dia orang yang amat sopan namun bisa berubah kasar jika berhubungan dengan Myanmar (Yang senang menggoda Laos). Ia juga kurang menyukai Thailand karena masalah perbatasan. Namun ia sangat mengaggumi Vietnam dan menyayangi Laos sepenuh hatinya. Yah… Tipikal pria yang bersikap manis pada wanita namun dingin pada pria gitu lah.**

 **Kamus :  
** ** _-Ik been dood, koninkrijk derr nederlanden (Belanda) : Aku sudah mati, Kerajaan Belanda.  
-Bastardo (Filipina) : Brengsek._**


	7. First

**Disclaimer: Hetalia-Hidekaz Himaruya. Rumah Cermin Dan Jam Abadi beserta OC-FIRTCB**

 **Warning: Typo dan berbagai hal berbahaya lain yang mungkin kalian sadari namun sang Author tidak.**

 **0-0-0-0**

Ketika Filipina lari, tentu saja kloning Vietnam berusaha menangkap wanita tersebut. Namun Thailand yang cakap segera melempar pedangnya hingga menusuk punggung sang kloning hingga besi panjang itu sukses menembus perut kloning wanita tersebut. Namun, seperti yang sudah diketahui, darah yang seharusnya keluar malah digantikan oleh asap. Sang kloning pun tak perlu repot-repot mencabut pedang yang menembus tubuhnya karena lubang yang ia miliki sudah diisi oleh daging. Daging-daging itu mendorong pedang milik Thailand hingga besi tajam itu terdorong keluar. Dan setelah pedang Thailand berdenting keras karena menghantam lantai keramik, kloning Vietnam dengan santainya berbalik. Menatap Thailand dan memberikan pria itu sebuah senyum psikopat.

"Ck... Ck… Ck…" Kloning Vietnam menggerakan jari telunjuknya kekiri dan kekanan, "Tidak baik menyerang wanita yang kau cintai, Thailand."

Thailand hanya mendecih pelan, tak setuju atas kata yang diucapkan oleh asap kloning dihadapannya. Ia cintai? Apa wanita ini bercanda?! Dia? Maaf saja nona, Thailand tidak menyukai barang palsu murahan.

"Apa yang membuatmu berani berkata seperti itu… **_Vietnam?_** " Tanya Thailand dengan nada memojokkan, terutama dikata terakhirnya. Membuat sang kloning merubah wajahnya menjadi kesal. Jijik mungkin kata yang pas jika dipandang dari sisi yang berbeda.

Namun kloning itu tak mengatakan apapun. alih-alih, ia mendekati Thailand dan menyentuh kedua pipi pria berkacamata dihadapannya dengan tangannya yang halus. Ia biarkan mata cokelat Thailand terkunci oleh mata suram keunguannya. Ia bahkan memotong jarak, membiarkan wajahnya dan wajah pria pecinta gajah itu menjadi begitu dekat. Membiarkan kedua bibir itu nyaris bertemu.

"Kau akan mencintaiku, **_Thailand_**. Kau akan menjadi milikku."

Dan setelah itu kloning Vietnam menjauhkan tubuhnya. Menghantam belakang leher Thailand dengan keras dan berhasil membuat kesadaran pria tersebut hilang. Ketika tubuh Thailand jatuh kelantai, sang kloning melompati tubuhnya dan berlari keluar dengan senyum kucing dibibirnya.

"Untuk membuatmu menjadi milikku, sebaiknya aku segera menghabisi **_Vietnam_** yang satu itu dulu, 'kan?"

Itu kalimat terakhir yang dapat didengar oleh Thailand sebelum pandangannya menjadi gelap seutuhnya.

Dan itu kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan kloning Vietnam sampai akhirnya dia menemukan korban yang ternyata lebih menarik.

Australia.

 **0-0-0-0**

"Apa Thailand akan baik-baik saja?'

Indonesia hanya bisa menghela nafas ragu ketika mendengar pertanyaan Laos. Wanita itu kelihatan begitu ketakutan namun juga terlihat begitu kahwatir pada keadaan Thailand yang rela bertahan sendirian di ruang 'aman' demi memberikan waktu yang cukup agar mereka dapat lari.

Dan pengorbanan diri Thailand tidak sia-sia.

Karena dirinyalah, Indonesia, Malaysia, Laos dan Myanmar berada dilantai satu. Entah bagaimana dan jalan mana yang mereka ambil hingga berakhir di sebuah toilet. Lantai keramik yang berdebu dan dingin dapat jelas dirasakan ketika kulit mereka terpaksa bersentuhan pada keramik. Namun, rasa dingin itu kalah jauh dengan suasana sekitar yang jauh lebih mencekam.

Timor Leste dan Kamboja menghilang.

Myanmar sekarat dan putus asa.

Pernyataan bahwa mereka bukan lagi Negara sehingga dimungkinkan dapat mati.

Thailand mengorbankan dirinya.

Filipina dan Vietnam yang entah berada dimana.

Dan yang paling buruk…

Mereka semua pastinya terpisah.

Tidak ada yang pasti, tidak ada yang tahu harus melakukan apa. Semua hanya bisa berharap, membiarkan rasa dingin mencekam menguasai aura sekitar bahkan aura orang periang, berisik dan orang bodoh sekalipun.

Malaysia yang paling tahu atas hal itu.

Ia pintar, ia tak mungkin tidak segera tahu. Berbeda dengan Indonesia yang lebih senang menggunakan insting dan perasaan. Wanita melayu itu menggunakan statistik dan perhitungan.

Maka, jelas sekali bahwa Malaysia-lah yang paling terlihat ketakutan diantara keempat personifikasi Negara yang ada.

Wajahnya terlihat pucat dan tubuhnya bergetar. Ia duduk meringkuk sambil menutup kedua telinganya dengan kedua tangannya yang berubah dingin. Ia menggumamkan suatu kata yang tak jelas dengan pupil mata yang mengecil seakan-akan terlalu terkena silau cahaya. Jiwanya benar-benar tertekan hingga otaknya tak begitu mampu untuk berpikir jernih untuk bersikap positif dan tegar.

"Kita akan mati…"

Benar-benar tak mampu.

Indonesia terlihat kaget ketika mendengar gumaman putus asa Malaysia dengan cukup jelas. Merasa tak yakin, pria itu makin memasangkan telinganya. Berharap Malaysia mengatakan hal lain dan dirinya salah dengar.

"Kita akan mati…"

Dirinya tak salah dengar. Malaysia mengulang ucapannya dengan jelas. Wanita itu bahkan melepaskan tangan dari telinganya dan menunjukan wajah ketakutanya pada Indonesia seakan-akan ingin memastikan bahwa apakah Indonesia mendengarnya dengan jelas atau tidak. Mata Indonesia melebar. Tak percaya bahwa Malaysia menunjukan kelemahannya yang seharusnya amat tabu.

Geram, karena Malaysia menunjukan kelemahanya pada dirinya-yang dianggap musuh- Indonesia menggengam kedua bahu Malaysia dengan kuat dan mengguncangkannya sambil berucap keras.

"Kita tidak akan mati! Dasar bodoh!"

Kenapa seorang wanita kuat sepertinya harus mengatakan hal bodoh seperti itu?

Kemana sikap acuhnya? Kemana daya otaknya yang selalu memikirkan jalan?! Kenapa ia harus mengucapkan kata putus asa seperti itu?!

Kenapa, Malaysia?

Indonesia makin mengguncangkan tubuh Malaysia. Kepalanya sakit. Tubuhnya juga sakit. Ia tak ingin mendengar kata-kata seperti itu. tidak sekarang.

Tidak dari Malaysia.

"Kau jauh lebih bodoh! Apa kau tidak lihat keadaan kita sekarang?! Kita akan mati Indonesia! MATI! MATI! MATI!"

Jangan kata itu.

Indonesia berhenti mengguncang tubuh Malaysia ketika wanita itu mulai memukul dadanya dengan keras. Ia terus meneriakkan kata mati dengan nada parau. Lama-lama teriakkannya makin menjadi gumaman seiring dengan pukulannya yang melemah. Tak lama, gumamanya berubah menjadi isakan pelan.

"Kita semua akan mati…"

Laos yang hanya menonton pertengkaran kedua Negara juga pernyataan keputusasaan hanya bisa memeluk Myanmar yang tertidur karena sakit dengan erat. Ia juga tak mau mendengar kata-kata Malaysia. Ia tak mau Malaysia bersikap seperti Myanmar. Kehilangan harapan hidup.

 **Plak!**

Bukan tamparan, hanya pukulan pelan di kedua pipi. Indonesia terpaksa melakukan itu untuk menyadarkan Malaysia kembali. Malaysia yang terkejut mengangkat wajahnya, menunjukan sebuah wajah terkejut dengan mata yang basah.

"Dengar Malon! Kita tidak akan mati! Kita semua akan keluar dari sini, kembali bekerja keras bersama bos-bos kita, berhubungan dengan warga Negara kita dan juga mengadakan rapat ASEAN khusus personifikasi entah yang keberapa kembali dalam waktu dekat!" Indonesia berhenti sebentar, mencubit kedua pipi Malaysia dengan keras, "Dan kita berdua akan kembali bertengkar, meributkan suatu hal yang amat sangat tidak penting sampai Singapura harus mengancam kita agar mau diam! Apa kau mengerti?!"

Indonesia lalu tersenym tipis, sebuah senyum untuk menenangkan Malaysia kembali. Sebuah senyum yang seakan-akan mengatakan 'Kita akan baik-baik saja.' Sebuah senyum yang menunjukan ketegaran dari pemiliknya.

Namun Malaysia tahu bahwa senyum itu hanyalah kebohongan. Malaysia mengenali senyum itu dengan baik karena ia sudah berkali-kali melihat Indonesia menunjukan senyum itu pada semua orang terutama dirinya untuk menipu mata orang-orang dari keadaan sebenarnya.

Jadi, Malaysia tertawa pelan. Sadar bahwa Indonesia jauh lebih menyedihkan dari dirinya. Berusaha menenangkan orang lain namun pada nyatanya dirinya sendiri tidak yakin dengan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. "Senyumanmu itu tidak akan mempan lagi padaku, **_Bang Indonesia,_** " Malaysia berucap pelan, bermaksud mengejek pria berkulit gelap dihadapannya. Indonesia yang geram makin menguatkan genggamannya pada bahu Malaysia, membuat wanita itu meringis didalam hati. Sakit sebenarnya, namun Malaysia menahannya dan memilih memasang wajah angkuh untuk menyatakan bahwa pemikirannya benar. Indonesia juga takut.

Malaysia ingin mengucapkan pernyataan kemenangan dari bibirnya. Namun, sebuah teriakkan keras dari wanita lain menghentikan niatnya.

"AUSTRALIA!"

Suara Vietnam! Dan suara itu terdengar tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berada.

Serentak, Indonesia dan Malaysia berdiri, memasang tubuh dengan posisi siap untuk berlari. Malaysia memang akan berlari tentunya, namun Indonesia menahan wanita itu dengan perintah dan tatapan seriusnya.

"Kau tinggal disini, jaga mereka berdua."

Dan Indonesia berlari pergi meninggalkan Malaysia yang terpaku, Laos yang duduk meringkuk dan Myanmar yang terbaring lemah kesakitan.

 **0-0-0-0**

Kalau Filipina bisa, ia sudah lama akan menarik tangannya keatas dan keluar dari kolam menjijikan tersebut. Kalau Filipina sanggup, ia pasti sudah jelas akan keluar segera dari sana.

Namun, Filipina masih memiliki hati dan pikiran lurus untuk kahwatir pada keluarganya yang terjebak bersama orang asing kejam yang tak ia kenali.

Andai sekitarnya tak gelap, wanita berambut panjang bergelombang itu pasti dapat melihat bahwa air keruh yang menyembunyikan kunci ruangan untuk membebaskan keluarganya itu sudah bercampur dengan sedikit warna merah karena bercampur dengan darah miliknya yang menetes dari luka lengan juga kuku-kukunya yang terlepas dan tak mau berhenti mengalir karena air asam tersebut.

Sakit.

Perih.

Tubuh Filipina bergetar, menahan sakit yang terasa begitu membakar.

Bagaimana tidak? Apa kau pernah menyiram lukamu dengan perasan jeruk lemon?

Rasa sakit seakan terbakar dapat kau rasakan bukan?

Membayangkannya saja sudah ngeri.

"Tik-tok, tik-tok, **_ma cherie_** ," Ingat suara orang asing tersebut. Sedetik kemudian, Filipina mendengar suara jeritan Timor yang kesakitan.

Tuhan…

Biarlah aku merasakan sakit yang lebih parah dari ini… Namun kumohon padamu… Jangan biarkan orang itu menyiksa Timor Leste.

"Bersabarlah! Aku akan menemukannya! Segera!"

Geram karena tak mendapatkan apapun walau sudah membiarkan rasa sakit terbakar ia rasakan diseluruh jari-jemarinya, Filipina akhirnya menyelam. Mencoba meraba-raba dasar kolam dengan lebih teliti. Menambah rasa terbakar pada bahunya yang terluka. Kehabisan udara, Filipina bangkit berdiri untuk mengambil nafas. Disaat itu, telinganya kembali mendengar jeritan.

"Lari Piri! LARI!"

Filipina tak peduli. ia menulikan dirinya dari jeritan Kamboja yang terus menyuruhnya untuk melupakan mereka dan menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri. Tentu saja itu adalah hal yang mustahil! Mana mungkin ia meninggalkan keluarganya begitu saja! Maka, Filipina kembali mengambil nafas dalam-dalam dan kembali menyelam. Meraba-raba dasar kolam yang terpinggir dengan telaten dan berusaha menyingkirkan rasa perih yang ia dapatkan dari luka-lukanya.

Hampir saja wanita itu merasa sia-sia sampai jari-jarinya meraba sebuah benda dingin kecil.

Ia segera menarik benda itu keluar. Sebuah kunci jaman dulu yang masih terbuat dari kuningan tergenggam ditangannya. Filipina mengucap syukur sambil mencium tipis kunci tersebut. Ia lalu segera melompat keluar dari kolam dan segera memasukan benda kuningan itu kedalam lubang pintu. Sesaat seluruh rasa perih dan kahwatirnya lenyap disaat ia memutar sang kunci.

 **Klak.**

 **Klak.**

Pintu terbuka lebar. Menampakan seorang pria dengan senyum puas dibibirnya. Ia berdiri, sembari tangan kanannya menjambak surai hitam milik Timor yang tubuhnya sudah ia serahkan dalam tarikan gravitasi. Ia meringis karena surai miliknya ditarik. Wajahnya yang sudah dipenuhi dengan luka dan lebam terlihat basah oleh airmata. Tubuhnya dipenuhi ruas biru. Sementara itu, kamboja sudah mencium lantai. Teronggok begitu saja bagaikan sampah. Tetesan darah terlihat banyak disekitar lantai disekitar tubuh pria berwajah cantik itu. luka dan memar tak kalah seperti milik Timor. Bahkan lebih parah.

" ** _Bonjour,_** aku sudah menunggumu sedari tadi, **_ma cherie._** " Pria yang sedang berdiri itu menyapa dengan senyum manis. Filipina terpaku.

Haha…

Jangan bercanda…

Orang asing yang sedari tadi ingin dirinya hajar ternyata kloning Kamboja.

Tubuh Filipina jatuh. Ia terduduk dilantai. Seketika semua rasa sakit yang sempat lenyap kembali menyerang tubuhnya bahkan dengan nyeri yang berkali-kali lipat. Ia menangis namun air matanya sudah kering. Ingin berdiri, namun rasa perih mengambil alih tubuhnya. Ingin mengumpat, namun lidahnya seakan terikat.

Dia benar-benar tidak berguna.

Benar-benar lemah.

Kamboja-yang merupakan pantulan cermin- menghempaskan kepala Timor dengan keras ke lantai. Membuat suara bantingan keras. Gadis remaja itu akhirnya tidak bergerak karena jatuh pingsan. Pria dengan senyum terukir diwajahnya itu berjalan mendekati Filipina yang terpaku. Dengan lembut ia mengelus wajah Filipina yang berubah pucat. Sampai akhirnya, dengan perlahan, ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah wanita yang terdiam bagai patung itu. menyapu bibir atas sang wanita dengan nafasnya dan akhirnya berhenti ketika jarak hanya tertinggal begitu tipis.

Pantulan cermin itu tertawa pelan lalu menggumamkan sebuah kalimat.

"Kau cantik…"

Filipina hanya bisa terisak, terutama ketika tangan pria dihadapannya sudah berani menelusuk dibalik kaos putihnya yang basah dan sobek. Mengelus kulitnya dibeberapa bagian yang sensitif.

 **Bletak!**

Tangan kloning itu bisa saja sudah berhasil menyentuh bagian tabu di bagian atas tubuh Filipina jika saja Kamboja yang terbaring dilantai itu tak melempari kloningnya dengan buku yang bertebaran.

"Menjauh darinya…" Kamboja bangkit berdiri dengan susah payah, "Ke... Ma… Ri… Da… Sar… Me… Sum!" Tantangnya sambil menggunakan jarinya untuk memberi kode 'kemari kau.' Walau tubuhnya limbung dan nafasnya terlihat pendek dan putus-putus, ia benar-benar serius dengan perkataanya.

Oh astaga Kamboja…

Kloning Kamboja tersenyum geli. Ia pun mencampakkan tubuh Filipina begitu saja dan berjalan mendekati pria yang sudah babak belur itu.

Kamboja memberikan wajah serius yang menyatakan bahwa ia sama sekali tak takut. Tetap menggerakan tangannya sebagai simbol tantangan bagi kloningnya untuk maju lebih dekat. Senyum geli sendiri masih terpampang jelas oleh sang kloning. Benar-benar meremehkan pria yang menantangnya. Pria yang berdiri limbung dengan luka dihadapannya.

Sang kloning langsung mengambil tombak besinya yang tadi tergeletak dilantai begitu saja. Di lain sisi, Kamboja yang asli melirik Filipina yang terpaku menatapnya dengan wajah nanar. Pria itu tersenyum pada Filipina. Senyum hangat yang tak pernah ia berikan pada siapapun. Memberikan ucapan terakhirnya yang tidak bersuara. Ucapan yang tertempel dibibir yang dapat dibaca oleh wanita yang berada jauh dihadapannya. Wanita yang terdiam lemah tanpa bisa melakukan apa-apa.

'Lari Piri, bawa Timor.'

Dan…

 **Crash!**

Ucapan tanpa vabel itu berhasil Kamboja berikan pada Filipina.

Sebuah tombak besi tajam sudah berhasil menembus tubuhnya. Sebuah tusukan yang berhasil membuat paru-paru kanannya berlubang hingga membuatnya tak mampu mengambil nafas tanpa merasakan terbakar didadanya. Kamboja hanya mengerang pelan sementara kloningnya tertawa puas.

"Nyalimu besar juga heh?! Tapi kau membosankan."

Sang kloning mencabut tombaknya secara kasar, membuat darah segar mengucur keluar dengan deras dari tubuh Kamboja dan membasahi lantai. Pria itu jatuh, tergeletak dengan darah yang masih segar mengalir. Ia bergerak sedikit, mencoba menahan sakit yang ia dapatkan. Sang kloning tak memberi ampun. Ia menghujamkan tombaknya secara membabi buta pada Kamboja. Ia lalu tertawa, tertawa puas.

"Membosankan… Membosankan!" Sang kloning menjerit sambil tertawa histeris. Ia tak peduli pada tubuh malang yang sudang tergeletak tanpa nyawa itu. Ia membutuhkan jeritan, ia membutuhkan kesenangan, ia membutuhkan sesuatu yang bisa memuaskan hasratnya yaitu mendengar jeritan kesakitan dari korbannya. Sayang, korbannya yang satu ini begitu tangguh. Ia hanya mengerang pelan hingga ajal menjemputnya dengan tragis.

Tubuh Kamboja benar-benar hancur. Entah berapa hujaman yang ia dapatkan sebelum ajal menjemputnya, entah berapa hujaman yang ia dapatkan sesudah ajalnya. Yang jelas, tubuhnya sudah tidak jelas bagaimana bentuknya. Bagian tubuh atasnya dipenuhi lubang dimana-mana hingga bagian paru-parunya terlihat jelas sudah jelas-jelas rusak dan robek. Bagian perutnya jauh lebih parah, saking banyaknya hujaman yang ia dapat, perutnya yang terbuka itu tak mampu menahan isi perutnya. Alhasil, dari lambung, hati hingga ususnya yang sudah terpotong dan tercincang terburai keluar dan menghias lantai. Kepalanya sendiri sudah tidak berbentuk, wajahnya sudah tidak jelas karena banyak pecahan tengkorak yang lepas dari rangkanya karena tak sanggup menahan hantaman yang ada. Maka, tak heran jika terdapat potongan-potongan kecil otak yang berhasil lolos dari tengkoraknya. Jangan lagi tanyakan soal darah karena dengan luka yang ia dapatkan, darah Kamboja jelas-jelas berhasil membasahi lantai disana-sini. Benar-benar pemandangan horor.

Sang kloning menghentikan kegiatannya ketika sadar bahwa tubuh korbannya sudah terlalu rusak untuk dihujamkan tombaknya kembali. Ia mengelap wajahnya yang kotor karena terciprat darah Kamboja dan melirik Filipina yang sedari tadi terduduk lemas tak mampu melakukan apapun dan terpaksa menonton adegan kejam dihadapannya.

"Kupikir… Jeritanmu pasti jauh lebih menarik… **_Ma cherie._** "

"Kkkk—"

Disinilah akhirnya Filipina mampu berteriak nyaring.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA!"

 **0-0-0-0**

"AUSTRALIA!"

Vietnam berteriak. Kepalanya mengadah, menatapi langit-langit bercat putih pucat nan kusam. Airmatanya tak bisa berhenti mengalir.

Semua salahnya. Australia terluka adalah salahnya. Andaikata ia bergerak lebih cepat dan tak terkloning oleh cermin, di yakinkan, Australia pasti masih ada dihadapannya.

"Vietnam…" Brunei Darussalam yang sedari tadi diam akhirnya bersuara, "Jangan menangis… Kumohon…" Pintanya lalu mendekati Vietnam dan menepuk bahu wanita berambut hitam panjang itu dengan lembut.

"Semua salahku Brunei… Semua salahku…" Ucap Vietnam dengan airmata yang meleleh deras. Brunei mengelus pundaknya dengan lembut namun Vietnam menampik tangan pria bertubuh mungil itu dengan kasar.

"Jangan sentuh aku, Brunei."

Vietnam tak merasakan lagi tangan Brunei di pundaknya. Lebih anehnya, ia tak mendengar Brunei berusaha menenangkan dirinya. Padahal di seluruh ASEAN, Brunei-lah yang memiliki sifat paling pengertian dan tidak ingin melihat keluarga besarnya menderita atau menangis. Jadi, pastilah Brunei yang selalu bersikukuh untuh menenangkan keluarganya dengan tindakan atau ucapan walau yang berusaha ia tenangkan bersiap keras kepala. Kenapa kali ini Brunei menyerah dengan mudahnya?

Maka, Vietnam melirik kebelakang dengan ujung matanya. Terlihat Brunei menatap dirinya dengan air mata yang tak kalah derasnya. Wajahnya yang kalem terlihat begitu merah dan lucu. Bukan ingin merusak suasana yang memang membuat depresi, hanya saja wajah Brunei itu terlalu membuat kesan yang menggemaskan.

"Hiks… Kalau kak Vietnam menangis aku jadi ingin ikutan menangis."

Singapura yang hanya menonton adegan akhirnya **_sweatdrop_** melihat tingkah Brunei yang begitu polos. Hal itu dilakukan juga oleh Vietnam yang berpendapat sama. Tak tega, wanita itu mengusap airmatanya dan memeluk Brunei.

"Maaf…" Hanya itu kata yang bisa Vietnam ucapkan untuk menenangkan Vietnam yang terisak untuknya.

"VIETNAM!"

Ketiga Negara-Vietnam,Singapura dan Brunei- serempak menoleh kearah suara yang benar-benar merusak suasana. Dari lorong sebelah kanan di ruang utama, terlihat Indonesia berlari terengah-engah dengan wajah panik. Namun wajah panik itu segera terganti oleh wajah yang lega ketika sadar bahwa wanita yang membuatnya panik dengan teriakannya itu ternyata baik-baik saja. Singapura dan Brunei begitu kaget ketika melihat Indonesia yang berpenampilan kacau dengan luka terbuka, gores dan memar disana-sini. Apalagi dengan terlihatnya beberapa bercak darah kering di sekitar baju kaos putih yang ia kenakan di balik kemeja kotak-kotak merahnya yang sengaja tidak ia kancing. Vietnam mengeluarkan respon tak jauh sama dari kedua Negara mungil itu, namun itu karena ia melihat Indonesia yang tiba-tiba muncul di balik lorong gelap sana.

"Indonesia?! Kau baik-baik saja?!"

"Hei-hei! Bukannya itu seharusnya menjadi pertanyaanku? Apa yang terjadi padamu Viet?! Kenapa kau meneriaki nama Australia? Memangnya Australia ada disini?"

Pertanyaan Indonesia membuat tiga wajah dihadapannya berubah menjadi kelam. Hal ini, tentu saja membuat Indonesia bisa merasakan hal yang janggal.

"Jangan bilang kalau—"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Lagi, sebuah teriakkan keras menghentikan pembicaraan. Keempat Negara yang ada, bersama-sama menoleh keasal suara. Suara yang terdengar berasal dari lantai dua.

Suara yang amat familiar.

"FILIPINA!"

 **0-0-0-0**

 **A/N: JENG! JENG! JENG!**

 **I'm baaack! Did somebody miss me?! Gaah! Maaf kalau saya baru muncul kembali semuanya! Sekitar awal bulan atau pertengahan bulan febuari (Entahlah saya lupa) saya terpaksa masuk rumah sakit karena kena DBD! Di rawat intensif selama 1 minggu! Lalu, tugas sekolah yang menumpuk membuat saya mesti susah payah mengejar keterlambatan yang terjadi selama sakit. Belum lagi segala ekstrakulikuler yang terlalu banyak untuk dikejar namun tak bisa dilepas karena sayang #Nangis. Dan yang bikin paling terlambat adalah, chapter ini susah banget dibuat! Ngga tahu juga kenapa! Selalu ada rasa yang kurang tiap kali selesai sampai akhirnya dihapus semua terus tulis ulang! Yang ini pun kalau mau jujur juga ga memuaskan,(Apakah karena efek cerita dengan alur waktu maju mundur?) Hanya saja… demi anda-anda semua, saya memposting-nya karena saya lagi punya waktu karena libur~ oh ya… kalau misalnya cerita ini ternyata sudah sampai rate-M tolong bilangin saya ya? Soalnya saya sendiri suka tidak sadar kalau udah nyampe sana.**

 **P.S : Hay! Hiki! LizAutiff!KANGEN! MAAFKAN DAKU YANG MESTI MATI SURI MENDADAK!**

 **Oh ya… sesuai janji yang akan menjelaskan kenapa OC Kamboja saya berwajah cantik walau laki-laki : Kamboja merupakan Negara asia tenggara yang dijajah oleh Prancis. Tahu dong tingkah Prancis itu gimana? Ya! Saat dijajah, Kamboja harus menerima seluruh perawatan wajah dari penjajahnya dan didandani seperti wanita. Ternyata karena hal itu, Kamboja pun akhirnya memiliki wajah cantik permanen XD. Dan inilah kenapa pantulan Kamboja menggunakan bahasa Prancis. Karena Kamboja asli pada dasarnya tidak menyukai bahasa itu namun kloningnya yang bersikap pantulan amat mencintai bahasa itu. dan itu juga yang membuatnya memiliki sikap mesum yang terarah pada maksud kurang ajar pada wanita. Di penjelasan sebelumnya Kamboja asli memiliki sikap hormat pada wanita namun pantulannya benar-benar brengsek pada wanita!**

 **P.S.S : Apakah ada yang mau penjelasan OC lainnya? Silahkan sebut nama mereka saat Review #Wink.**

 **P.S.S.S : Ini cerita udah berchapter-chapter tapi misterinya masih banyak banget yang belum kebahas! Siapa lagi itu Sophie?! Kemanakah Australia?! Bagaimana tampang 'bos' dan bagaimana nasib Filipina?! Tugas saya masih banyak ternyata!**

 **P.S.S.S.S : Ini cerita dengan alur maju mundur loh! jadi hati-hati!**

 **CIAO~**


End file.
